The age of new blastia
by MidnightButterfly99
Summary: Twenty years after the end of the adephagos the world is mostly at peace, people and spirits now work together to imporve every day life, Emily often spends her days either exploring the city or helping the people of the lower quarter, however a rouge guild called Blood Bound threatens the fragile peace with a daring plan, the creation of new blastia.
1. Our world, twenty years later

Re-uploaded due to format issues! let's hope it works this time!

"Our world… Terca Lumireis… A world we once feared to explore, hidden away behind the blastias barriers, we thought we were safe, we thought that our way of life would go on forever… but it didn't, and soon we realized our way of life…had come at the cost of another's, our penance? We lost the blastia and all the protection that had come with it, but in time, we realized that the magical power that the blastia possessed still existed, in the form of the spirits that now cover the earth. Together humans, Kritya and spirits have begun to work side by side to fill the gaps blastia left behind. Giant spirit's now float over the large cities and towns that exists across the planet, others partner up with us to be magic wielders, allowing us to use magic and healing artes though them! Not all but quite a few humans have a spirt at their side. Working together I know we can make Terca Lumireis and even better and safer place then it ever was before."

Estelle looked up from her work taking a deep breath, slowly she took off her glasses and got up from her work table sighing.

"I think that was a very productive session, I'll be done with this book before you know it!"

"That's true but… you realize you're going to be late for meeting with the emperor, right?"

Estelle looked up at a small figure that was sitting on top of her dresser draws, long country pink hair and small dragonfly like wing adorned the spirits body, her light pink and white dress was made of cotton and silk and she had bright green eyes.

"AHH! Your right Rosalee! How! Could! I! Have! Forgotten!?" Her words came out one at a time as she flung cloths out of her dresser.

"Now, now, Estelle don't get worked up." Rosalee leapt from her place and landed on the floor growing to human size.

"I'm sure The Emperor won't mind." Estelle took a deep breath.

"I know your right…. I also have to prepare to visit Undine, she has something she wants to show me!" Estelle's excited voice rung though the room as she changed.

"Yeah… you and Undine have always had a connection… I always wondered how different things would be if you could have picked her…."

Estelle turned around and hugged her spirit partner reassuringly.

"Oh Rosalee, don't ever feel like your second best! Sure I was little disappointed when Undine said she and the other three elemental spirits wouldn't be taking on partners, but I love having you as my partner and I wouldn't change a thing!"

They both laughed and Estelle put on her gold bracelet that had once been her blastia, the cores had been replaced with red rubies and she wore it often as a reminder of her adventures with Yuri.

"Alright let's go!"

Estelle's determined look caused Rosalee to chuckle as they left her room.

As she reached the main conference room she found, unsurprisingly that Ioder was waiting for her, he got up from his chair to give her a hug before sitting again, a warm expression on his face.

"Ahh Estellise, it's good to see you, your looking beautiful as ever." Estelle frowned.

"Oh Ioder, stop it you make me feel bad!" She huffed.

"Oh? Why is that?" He replied with a pondering expression.

"Because…. Your aging…and… I'm not…well….very slowly." Ioder chuckled.

"I wasn't aware that was something to feel bad about."

"Well…"

"It's not as if you can help it in any case, the over exposure to such dense aer has interesting effects."

Estelle nodded.

"Yes… I suppose it's something we all just had to get used to. It's still hard sometimes though….so many people I know are getting older…." Estelle sat down slightly sad.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine with my middle-aged body, besides, if I still looked like I did twenty years ago this beard a grew out would not look good on me at all." Estelle laughed.

"I suppose not!"

They both laughed a moment and Ioder reached for his glasses that were sitting on the mahogany table and put them on.

"Ahh and it appears I've been rather rude, Hello Rosalee."

Rosalee, who was now sitting on Estelle's shoulder giggled.

"Hello your highness." He shrugged off the formal greeting.

"No thanks, I hear that more than enough throughout the day, Ioder is fine."

"One of these days you'll get her to say your name."

"Haha hopefully, now where is Yuri? There are some rather important things to go over and I'd like him to be here when we discuss it."

"Hey, who says I'm not here!"

Yuri who was hiding out in the other corner of the room was casually leaning against the wall, currently wearing his True knight uniform which was the closest to formal they would ever get him to be and they both knew it.

"Ahh Yuri, though the window as always." Ioder replied sounding exasperated.

"Eh, doors are over rated. So what's going on?" Yuri sat down next to Estelle giving her a quick kiss causing her to smile.

"Well…" Ioder started to sound serious and the three listened intently.

"The rouges, formally known as the Blood Bound Guild are starting to show signs of organizing and taking over small villages and towns not only controlled by the Union but now also The Empire, it's becoming a problem and the knights are having issues rooting them out."

"Yeah Flynn's told me about this already, things are getting bad out there." Yuri replied.

"Yes they are and it looks like they're forcing locals to side with them as well, giving them their 'protection'."

"Just wonderful." Yuri sighed.

"those poor people, has the union been able to do anything?" Estelle asked looking at Yuri.

"Working on it, unfortunately Harry wants to try to talk to them first, not what I'd do but we'll play it his way for now." Ioder nodded.

"Very well, hopefully we can get a handle of this before things get too far out of hand, and I'll of course leave the Union angle to you Yuri."

"Haha you better, I could imagine the stir you would cause coming to the union for a chat!"

Everyone laughed.

"Yes I can as well, our relationship with The Union in the last twenty years has vastly improved, buut we still aren't where I'd like us to be, on that note we need to talk about the other important issue for today."

"Oh boy here we go." Yuri said getting up.

"Come now Yuri it's her Coronation, we should plan for it." Ioder said hoping he would see reason.

"I don't see why it's a big deal, and I can tell you she's not looking forward to it."

"She's probably not." Ioder admitted.

"But it's important, Estellise already had her Coronation, now it's Emillise's turn." Yuri snorted.

"Look, I don't want there to be any disputes as to who would take over if something ever happened to me, too many people would try to argue for their own place as ruler, and I can't deal with any loopholes there may be once I'm dead."

"He's right Yuri, that would cause turmoil that The Empire wouldn't be able to handle again." Estelle chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah…" it was the best they were going to get to an 'ok' and that was fine with Estelle.

"Well if we're all in agreement…?" Estelle nodded and Yuri simply waved his hand.

"Alright then, the coronation will be in three days, in the meantime I'll see what can be done to help the people in the small towns being raided by these rouges."

After a few goodbyes, Estelle, Yuri and Rosalee left the conference room and made their way to their quarters that Yuri and Estelle both shared, Yuri changed from his knight uniform back into the old cloths that Estelle knew him so well in, in all that time Yuri hadn't stopped wearing his lower quarter outfit, especially when he left Zaphias on his trek to visit The Union which he did often.

"Alright Estelle, I'm heading out." Grabbing his sword he made his way to the door.

"And yes, I'll be here for the coronation, don't worry about it." He stopped her as she was opening her mouth to speak.

"I was going to say be safe, but ok." She said giving him a knowing smile.

"Love you." She came up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"You to." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Imma leave it up to you to keep Em from losing her mind until this coronation." She chuckled.

"Will do."

With that he made his way out of the castle and out of the city, leaving Estelle to ponder just where their daughter was at the moment.

 _'I hope she understands…'_ Estelle sighed and went back inside.


	2. The Union Meet

The crisp cool air flowed around her as she jumped from roof top to roof top, raven locks flying behind her despite the pony tail she wore, green eyes filled with joy seemed to glimmer and dance as she continued to explore Zaphias from its heights, this is where she belonged, out here in the open air, wild and free, waiting for the next adventure that was around the corner.

"Emily!"

The familiar voice made her both happy and cringe, she knew exactly why she was here and she wasn't ready to leave the safety and freedom of the roof tops just yet, she could literally stay up there for hours without a care in the world.

"Emily! I know you're up there! Don't make me climb! …ugh…."

Emily let out a snort and kept jumping across the roofs, after a few minutes however Emily was interrupted by someone else jumping the roof in front of her, the blur of blond and blue almost made her miss her mark and fall into the trash bags below.

"Blare!" Blare giggled.

"Ugh, let me roam in peace, I just wanna jump around and explore the city."

"Yeah, explore the city that you've explored your entire life? Come on you know why you're out here, your hiding cuz you don't want to be coronated."

Blare threw her a bottle of water which she caught, she looked at her childhood best friend angrily, more because she was right then anything else but that was besides the point.

"So, the question is, did you come to get me cuz you were worried about me? Or cuz uncle Flynn figured I'd be more likely to come home if it was you?" Blare huffed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with dad." She complained.

"I'm worried about you…you've barely been around since they first brought up about the coronation months ago…"

Emily leaned up against the chimney that was on this particular rooftop they had stopped on and took a sip of water, she pondered a moment before deciding she wasn't going to answer the open question Blare had left in the air.

"So…." Emily pointed at the Blares uniform.

"Your still doing this?" Emily's question caught Blare off guard and she took a moment to answer her.

"Yeah… I'm starting my first tour… in a few days…"

"oh…" Was Emily's only reply.

"I'm going to be with the Terris brigade!" Blare did her best to stand straight and confident.

"they're station in a small town hear Heliord…. So…"

Emily got up from where she had been resting.

"All the way to Tolbyccia huh?" She didn't look at her friend.

"Yeah….i leave… right after your coronation….they planned it for in three days by the way…"

"Wonderful…." She sighed.

"Emily….i…"

"Don't even start, I'm heading back to the castle…"

"But Emily!" Blare protested willing her to understand as stopped at the edge of the roof.

"You do you Blare, if you even know how to anymore… I'll see you at the Coronation…"

With that Emily leaped from the roof to another across the way and disappeared from the skyline, leaving Blare with her thoughts.

'You do you huh…. if only it were that easy…'

"So, is everyone ready?" Harry Whitehorse sat at the front of the table, a place he had slowly gotten used to in twenty years as the new Don, and while he still didn't really like being called the Don it was something that came with the territory, he hoped at least he was making his grandfather proud.

"Yes." President Kaufman said calmly as she adjusted her glasses looking at the rest of the group.

"Unlike the rest of you, I was born ready."

"If you say so Mary." Nobis replied, getting a stern look from her.

"Kaufman does just fine."

"I for one have my people to attend to so if we can get on with it?" Their newest member to the ranks of the five master guilds spoke up.

"Of course Nan, I know this is a difficult time for your guild, I'll do my best to keep this meeting short."

"Thank you." She replied folding her hands and placing them to her lips in contemplation.

"Well I'm ready." Yuri replied.

"Very well."

"Leaders of the master guilds, we all know why we're here today, the influence of the former guild Blood Bound is far reaching, as of the last report I read they have taken control of over twelve towns and villages, eight of which between Heliord and Capua Nor, so far no one has died but the people are terrified and unwilling to go against them."

"Trade routes to these towns have all but been cut off as well." Kaufman said frustrated.

"As it stands these towns will either run out of food and supplies or…."

"Or they have to get it from their captors…. Nan finished sadly, Yuri gripped the table in anger.

"If the situation is really that bad why haven't we acted yet?" Nobis asked, the leader of the Soul Smiths seemed a bit agitated as he spoke.

"I want to try to reason with them first, if at all possible, they have a lot of innocent people held up in these towns, and might force them to fight us if we attack, not to mention it's also empire controlled towns being taken as well so more than likely the knights will want to be there as well." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"We don't need the Empire getting involved, we can take care of ourselves, no offence to you your highness." Nobis said looking over at Yuri.

"Look guys, I'm a prince in name only, not as if I do anything with the postion."

"Perhaps…" Nobis said his voice taking on a slightly dangerous edge.

"But who is to say where your loyalties lie when the chips are down? Your family lives in the Empire and you have a place of importance there."

"I'm also a Guild leader, and I was given this seat at the table for a reason…." Yuri looked at him with an unnaturally calm expression.

"Also, don't think its lost on me that you're the only guild leader here that voted against me when I joined, not wanting an Empire born man turned guild leader among your ranks, but guess what? I'm here and I ain't leaving anytime soon so you better get over yourself and work with me here."

"I agree, we don't have time to fight among ourselves, not to mention Yuri has been here for years now, I trust him." Nan said.

"Well… _you_ would…"

Nan looked at him with eyes of tiny slits, amber eyes burning with anger.

"you have something to say?"

"Well…" Nobis was cut off.

"Enough Nobis, we aren't here to talk about whether Yuri deserves to be here, he was voted in years ago and is a trusted member of the Union." Kaufman nodded.

"I second that, I wouldn't have made it to Nordopolica without him."

"If were done with this subject?" Harry scanned the room, Nobis scoffed but said nothing.

"Alright then, we have rouges to worry about, while I admit I would rather not have the Empire need to get involved, they used to be our people after all and we should handle this our own way, the fact remains that Empire controlled towns have been hit as well and they have a right to react." Nan shook her head.

"I'm furious, these rouges are making the Union look bad, as if we breed this kind of behavior."

"we'll put an end to this Nan, one way or another."

"You better." Yuri spoke up, determination in his voice.

"I'm willing to play along for now, but Harry I swear the moment we get a report someone died cuz of Blood Bound, I will go after them, I hope you realize that."

Harry and Yuri stared at each other for a moment before Harry spoke.

"I would expect no less from Brave Vesperia to be honest, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Yeah hopefully." Yuri replied, sitting back in his chair.

"But I've learned that things never really go the way I want them to."

"let's hope for everyone involved it does for once, this meeting is over tend to your guilds." The leaders nodded leaving the room, Nobis made a show of leaving first which Yuri only sighed at, the man just couldn't let it go could he?

As Yuri left the room Nan came up beside him, this wasn't uncommon of course she often would do this when she needed to vent.

"This is all so stupid…" She mumbled almost more to herself then to Yuri but he replied anyway.

"Yeah well, not everyone is ok with the concept of a peaceful life."

"I don't understand! Poverty is at an all time low in both The Union and The Empire….relations have improved and everyone is mostly happy and safe… why would anyone mess with that!?" Nan said her voice shaking with anger.

"Well…some people just want to set the world on fire and see how everyone reacts to it burning." Yuri replied somewhat thoughtfully.

" that's Lilatta Springs… you've read that book?" She asked sounding stunned.

"Hey, a man gets bored while traveling in air all the time, and Estelle sends A LOT of books." Nan giggled.

"That's very late in the book, seems you do like some kinds of heavy literature." She said smiling.

"Yeah yeah." He said waving her off which only made her smile more.

From the other side of the room Nan saw a few Hunting blades members talking amongst themselves in quiet whispers, one of them was crying while a friend of hers hugged her reassuringly, Her face fell.

"Hey?" Yuri said sounding concerned.

"Hmmm..? oh yes?" Nan replied snapping back to their conversation.

"You alright? Taking over so soon after what happened… can't be easy on ya." Nan unconsciously hugged herself.

"Losing Tison so soon after losing Clint it's just….it's so hard… for the longest time they were my only family…and now I don't even have time to morn him….I don't know why Tison chose me to take over after he was gone…"

"Well he obviously thought you could handle it, and I'm pretty confident you can handle it myself, you're a strong, confident person you just gotta give yourself a chance." She gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks Yuri, that means a lot coming from you, I promise I'll do my best to keep this guild going."

"Coming from me? What's that supposed to mean?" She giggled despite the tears threatening to fall.

"Yuri! NAAAAaaaaan!" She jerked slightly at the calling of her name and quickly wiped away the nearly spilt tears, throwing a fake smile on her face she turned toward the source of the voice.

"Karol hi!" She called out she he ran up to them, quickly giving her a hug which she returned.

"How was your trip to Mt Temza?" She asked.

"It was great, looks like the spirits there are gonna build their own capital!" Karol replied happily.

"Oh really? That's surprising since so many died there…"

"Yeah, but they said they have a lot of history there both good and bad so it was the perfect place for them to build a permeant home."

"Well that's wonderful." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, good work overseeing everything Karol." Yuri said, gaining a broad smile from the younger man.

"Thanks Yuri! It's been a long trip but I'm glad to be back in Dahngrest, I missed you." He said the last part looking at Nan who did her best to smile.

"I missed you to."

"Welp, I'm going back to headquarters, you two have fun catching up." Yuri gave Nan a reassuring smile and walked off."

"Seeya Yuri!"

Yuri shook his head, twenty years hadn't slowed the energetic guildsmen down one bit, that much was for sure.

Karol turned back to Nan who seemed a little down, making him frown.

"What's the matter?" Nan looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure Nobis just accused me of having an affair with Yuri….in front of the entire master guild senate…" Karol looked at her horrified.

"The hell!" Karol looked as if he was going to storm into the Master guild meeting room and give Nobis a piece of his mind, this was backed up by the fact he began to walk away from her with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Karol don't!" She quickly caught up to him stopping him on his tracks.

"Not worth it, besides I need to build trust with the other leaders… whether I like him or not he's still a guild master…"

"He doesn't have a right to say things like that!" Karol was still fuming.

"He doesn't but that's beside the point…. he's never liked Yuri so I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but just the way he suggested…" She leaned against Karol sadly.

"Other than Clint and Tison…. Yuri is only other person who's ever been like a father figure to me… I can't believe Nobis would say such a thing…" Karol hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, things will get better Nan, I promise." She nodded against his chest.

"I still feel bad… about postponing the wedding…" Karol shook his head.

"Don't be, you have a lot going on right now, when the time is right we'll try again." She nodded again.

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding guy like you, I hope that soon things settle down."

"They will." He said with determination in his voice.

"Just have to believe."

"Your right." She kissed him gently.

"Come on, I need to get back to my guild, and I bet you need to get back to yours."

"Yeah, can't make Yuri do everything ya know." Nan smiled.

As the two walked away talking about the future they never knew someone from the shadows of the room had been watching them, the figure wrote some notes into a small book before disappearing back into the darkness.

A/N: Ok needed to fix the formatting for this xD wonder who's watching them :o


	3. The Coronation?

_**A/N:**_ _Hello again! im surprised i wrote this one so quickly! hopefully you enjoy it, you get to see how Emily and Yuri interact with one another :D Also for anyone who might be wondering about Nobis in chapter two, i dont really have much to go for his peronality and plus i needed at least one guild leader to be a jerk soooo... yeah XD enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"I look like a pin-up model for the wonder reporter magazine…." Emily looked at herself in the mirror with disappointment, being dressed up wasn't something she enjoyed in the least, especially since they were going to be so many nobles and rich aristocrats.

"You _look_ like the beautiful young woman that you are." Her mother gently protested as she adjusted the back of her teal and turquoise dress.

"If you say so mom…." Emily looked doubtful, she preferred her white pants and two tone green outfit herself, they were styled to look like her father's cloths after all.

"There, your all ready." Estelle smiled proudly at her.

"You ready for today?" Emily frowned.

"As much as I'm going to be…" Estelle gave her a hug.

"It's going to fine Emily you'll see, I bet you'll even have fun at the celebration afterward."

"Mhm, I'll try mom."

"The coronation is in thirty minutes your highness." A maid said from the door.

"Alright, we're coming! I'll go on ahead of you, it's going to fine." Estelle gently let her go and made her way out the door.

"Yeah…. Everything's going to be _just_ fine…"

Emily sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror again, this wasn't her, this girl that was dressed up with her hair done, looking so royal and refined wasn't her, it wasn't who she wanted to be.

After another prompt from the maid Emily made her way to throne room, there were already so many people there, it seemed that just about every noble from the royal quarter had attended, probably some from Heliord as well, she quickly ducked her head back in from the door way and went around the long way.

She found her mother waiting for her as she made it to the small room that was connected to the throne room, there were castle staff everywhere it seemed, from people finishing the planning for the food to last minute touch ups for her hair, she hated it.

"Twenty minutes." Someone called out and one of the hair dressers had her sit down so she could touch up her hair.

"Alright everyone, out of the room please!" Estelle asked and everyone quickly left the room causing Emily to sigh in relief.

"Sorry about them they get carried away." She said giggling.

"You going to be ok dear?" Estelle could see Emily looked a bit distressed, not quite as good at hiding her feeling as her father was.

"Yeah mom, just… give me a few minutes to myself please?"

Estelle stood for a minute more then finally walked toward the door. "I know your nervous, but it's going to easier than you think, I love you."

With that she closed the door behind her, somewhere in the distance from beyond the door she could hear someone say that Ioder had arrived, she slumped into her chair feeling defeated.

 _'_ _ok Emily your fine…. just go out there and get it over with… it's just a coronation! Not the end of your life as you know it!'_

"Who am I kidding…." She mumbled to herself.

She looked over at the half open window at the other end of the room, a thought popping into her head, she swat it down immediately but it resurfaced like an annoying fly, buzzing around her and reminding her of the possibilities.

 _'_ _Oh boy…'_

She walked over and opened the window, feeling the gentle, warm breeze on her face making her feel at ease, from the door she heard someone knock causing her to gasp slightly, she had over stayed her welcome.

"Your highness? Everyone is waiting for you… are you alright?"

She didn't have time to think about it, it was now or never, she heard the door knob turn and finally made her choice, slipping through the window as quietly as she could, all she heard from the window as she scaled down the wall was the maid calling for her mother, blocking It out she landed in the soft grass of the royal gardens.

* * *

"She's gone?!"

Estelle sounded as if she was on the verge of tears as the maid explained that she wasn't still in the room, they hadn't found her outside the throne room like she was supposed to be and the knights standing guard at that door hadn't seen her either, Estelle was about to panic.

"Estelle it's alright I'm sure she's fine."

Yuri did his best to calm her down, although he was tired from his trip, having gotten no sleep on his way home from Dahngrest, still he wasn't going to let Estelle freak out when there wasn't even really a good reason to, he had a good idea where their daughter was probably going.

"I shouldn't have left her alone…. she was so upset…" She hugged Yuri sadly.

"I didn't think this was going to upset her this much, she's so much like you…. I shouldn't have pushed her..."

Estelle wiped her eyes from tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Hey now, it's gonna be fine…" Yuri hugged her back hoping to calm her down.

"you… think she hates me…? For supporting this…?" Yuri wiped away another tear from her face.

"Of course not, I'm pretty sure you'd have to do something a lot worse than this, she just doesn't know what she wants to do is all." He made sure Estelle had calmed down before letting her go, doing his best to smile at her.

"I'll go find her, you think you can keep the nobles from losing their regal minds for a bit?"

"Yeah… I can do that."

"Alright then, we'll be back, I promise."

"okay…" She took a moment to calm herself then put on a warm smile.

"Alright everyone, calm down please! There's been a small delay!"

Yuri left knowing the situation was in good hands, from behind him he could hear Flynn also joining in to calm the crowd, Blare was also somewhere nearby.

He made his way through the castle and out of the castle gates, he knew where he was going to go look for her, but he was going to take his time and let her clear her head, the nobles could wait awhile for their show at her expense. Taking a deep breath, he walked the streets of Zaphias.

* * *

Emily could see the city limits from here, the large stone wall that had been built around the city to help keep monsters from wandering in was easy to see from the roof tops, she could have enjoyed the view until the sun set if she really wanted to, but right now, leaving was the only thing on her mind, she jumped to another roof and kept moving, not much farther now.

"Hey! You set up that meeting up?"

Emily stopped on her tracks, for a moment she thought someone had been talking to her though she doubted that anyone had seen her on the roof.

"Y-yes I have…. They will meet you tomorrow night for the exchange."

Emily looked over the edge of the rooftop to see who was talking, she could see a woman, her tall frame and long black hair made her look quite beautiful despite her slightly weathered appearance, she was definitely a guildsmen, her cloths and strong demeanor proved it, amber eyes so bright they could be mistaken for yellow shown with seemingly murderous intent.

"Good, and for goddess sake take off that cape and hood you make us look suspicious."

The shorter man did as he was told, but stood under the canopy of the building they were near so Emily couldn't see what he looked like.

"Yes my lady, also the other members wish to speak to you when you have the time."

The woman sighed.

"Very well, I'll speak to them tonight."

"Yes my lady."

The woman walked underneath the canopy and disappeared from Emily's hearing distance.

"Well that was odd…"

Emily shook her head, she had spent too much time here already. She ran across the city buildings with even more speed trying to make up for lost time, she could see her target from here, she just had to make it.

She pondered a moment if she should say goodbye to the people in the lower quarter, she often spent her days reading stories to the children and cooking food, she loved being able to use her resources to give them what they needed, it was one of the few things she enjoyed about being royalty.

'Can't…I spent too much time as it is…'

Sadly, she passed them up over the roofs of their homes and leapt to the top of the wall that surrounded the city. Quickly she slipped past the knights on duty and scaled down the other side, she was home free.

"Ba'ul!"

Emily couldn't have been happier to reach the large, whale like creature, the entelexeia often sat outside of the city limits as he helped Yuri travel back and forth from the union and Empire, her plan was to get off Iiyccia then send him back, from there she would figure out where she would go, maybe just travel around awhile until she cleared her head.

"Think I can hitch a ride?"

Ba'ul made a groaning noise that most people wouldn't have understood, but being around Judith a lot when she was younger she knew most of the time what he was saying.

"yeah I know…. It's sudden, I just…need to leave for a little while is all... I'll come back…. eventually."

"You could do that." Emily froze, there was no way of mistaking her own father's voice.

"But it sure would upset your mom."

Yuri walked off the ramp to the Fiertia, it still hanging from Ba'ul's body, and gave her a knowing smile. Emily groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped…"

She flung her bag to the ground in defeat, her father wasn't the kind of person to give out lectures so she wasn't sure what he was planning to do.

"I probably still would have gotten here before you Em, your old man knows this city like the back of his hand, and I'm pretty sure I know more shortcuts then you."

"….Yeah…" She muttered sadly leaning against the ship's hull.

"What's the matter not happy your old man came to get ya? You rather your mom had?"

Emily huffed softly, no she wouldn't have.

"I would have rathered it was uncle Flynn…. Would have been a lot easier, he and I butt heads all the time….another argument wouldn't mean much at this point."

Yuri let out a chuckle.

"That you do, you really drive him crazy sometimes you know."

"Yeah… we didn't always used to fight though…" Emily replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah… sorry kid that comes with being a lot like your dad."

She giggled slightly, she did miss the closer relationship she had with her uncle when she was little.

"So… you were planning on stealing the ship huh?"

Emily slumped against the ship at his words, She had planned on sending him back! She watched as her father sat down on the ship's ramp then patted the spot beside him, reluctantly she did as requested and sat down next to him tucking her legs to her chest.

"So, how bout you tell me what's _really_ bothering you?"

Emily wouldn't meet his gaze and fortunately he wasn't pushing it, she took a moment to think of what to say, she hadn't really planned on explaining herself so soon.

"I could… but it would sound pretty damn stupid…"

"Hmm, how bout you tell me anyway."

She let out a sigh.

"I just… I wish I wasn't a princess… I don't want people bowing to me or calling me by a title, I don't want to lead this country, I'm no leader like you and mom and uncle Flynn are… and I just feel like… I'm getting my choice in all this taken away…"

Her father looked away for a moment.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, kinda felt like that when I took over Brave Vesperia, and when I married your mom."

Emily looked up surprised.

"Really? Why when you married mom?"

Yuri chuckled, his eyes looking off at the setting sun.

"Well just in case you didn't know I wasn't _born_ a prince, and just like you I felt like people were forcing me into it, I wanted to marry Estelle not get all the nobleman stuff that came with it."

"Oh, I see…"

Emily replied, his response made sense, to this day her dad often reprimands anyone who would say 'your highness' to him, mostly uncle Flynn since he knows how much it annoys him.

"But you married mom anyways so."

Yuri looked back at her smiling.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let them stop us from being together if that's what we wanted, I just accepted that I was gonna be stuck with the title, and that any children we had were gonna be royalty, and at some point…."

He leaned over and put his arm around her gently.

"They were going to have to deal with the identity crisis of having a princess for a mom and a lower quarter peasant for a dad."

She leaned against him feeling more at ease, it wasn't too often her dad held her but she wasn't going to complain. She looked up at the sky as the final rays of light were starting to disappear past the horizon reminding her just how time had passed by.

"We need to go back… don't we?" She asked looking up to him.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure your mom is at the end of her rope keeping the nobles in check."

Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel bad for leaving her to deal with them…"

"Just remember, your still gonna be you, no coronation is going to change that, sides there's very little chance your gonna have to rule, at the _worst_ your mom would take over and u know your old man isn't dead yet either!"

Emily laughed.

"Old man, dad you barely look older than me."

"Eh, I'll get old one day."

He got up and she did as well, somehow her father had eased some of her fears, she felt she could do this now, she went to get her bag when Yuri stopped her.

"Just leave it, you can always get it later, plus you need to get dressed again, don't want your mom to see you like that."

She laughed nervously, she had changed her cloths in her hiding place back in the royal quarter, crossing the rooftops would have been impossible in her dress.

"yeeeeaaah…. I'll… go put my dress back on."

As they left the ship behind Ba'ul made another groaning sound, this one sounding more hopeful then his last.

"Thanks, Ba'ul, good to know you believe in me too."

He made another noise then flew off into the sky, he would place the ship in the harbor then go get some much-needed rest, meanwhile father and daughter walked the streets of Zaphias together, in no real hurry to return to the castle, the nobles would get their coronation soon enough, for now they would just enjoy walking back together, hopefully Estelle wouldn't kill them for taking so long.


	4. Adieu O Peaceful Days

She couldn't help it, the open air of Zaphias rooftops was where she loved being the most, especially after all the commotion from earlier that evening, as much as she hated to admit it, the coronation hadn't been horrible though still not great, she had still managed to get through it with a smile still on her face.

* * *

 _"Oh, Emily!" Her mother ran to her eyes shimmering with tears._

 _"I was so worried… I'm so sorry… for pushing you like I did… you don't… hate me do you...?"_

 _Emily looked at her mom sadly, she never meant to hurt her._

 _"Oh mom… of course not, I would never hate you, I was just… eh, I don't know what I was thinking actually." She laughed nervously knowing that wasn't really true, but she wasn't ready to explain it to her mom._

 _Her mom hugged her and she didn't fight it, Ioder who had come over to the group was chuckling softly._

 _"So… are we ready?"_

 _Emily looked at him, she was still scared but there was no running away this time, she nodded slowly looking at her dad who smiled back at her._

 _"Yeah… I'm ready…_

* * *

Emily sighed, most people thought the worst part of all this was over, but to her, the worst part had only just begun, her best friend was leaving for Hypionia by first morning's light and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it! Why wouldn't Blare stand up for herself?

"Damnit… just once Blare…"

* * *

 _Emily stood at the throne, her Uncle Ioder gave her a reassuring smile before addressing the crowd, she probably should have payed more attention to what he was saying, but honestly thinking of something else was how she kept from crawling in her own skin at all the staring._

 _"…With the sword Dein nomos I coronate Princess Emillise Vanora Heurassein Lowell as a legitimate heir to the throne, in place only after her mother Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein Lowell, in the case of there being no direct heir of my own, or of my untimely death or incapacitation. Rise Princess Emillise, and receive your crown."_

 _Ioder had placed the sword on her left shoulder as he said these words, then to her right before having her rise, from somewhere in the crowd she could have sworn she heard someone snort at her last name being 'Lowell' rather than 'Heurassein', which was only confirmed by a knight quietly escorting the noble from the room._

 _'….did you HAVE to use my full name? couldn't you have like, shortened it just a bit?'_

 _She kept the thought to herself and rose to her feet as Ioder approached her and placed the silver and blue-gemmed tiara on her head, she missed the last thing he said, but she knew that everyone else in the room had begun to clap and her mom was crying joyful tears with her dad holding her, she did her best to smile at them before getting whisked away by some nobles who wanted to speak to her about her views on political matters._

 _She did her best to be polite, but finally, she had to tell them she really didn't want to talk about or care much for politics which seem to dampen their spirits, on the other side of the room she saw Blare talking to her father though she didn't seem to happy._

 _"Sorry everyone, I need a break!" she quickly excused herself and made her way over to them._

 _"…but… why dad?" Blare said trying her best not to sound as sad as she was._

 _" I just think that Aurnion is a much better fit for you to start out as a knight, plus it's not very far from the capital."_

 _Blare looked downcast._

 _"I see… but it's just… I already knew a few of the knights in the Terris Brigade and…"_

 _"I know Blare, but you'll meet people in Aurnion, I'm sure this will be a much better start for you."_

 _"Yeah… if you say so."_

 _"Starting out is always hard, once you get there, you'll love it."_

 _Blare nodded weakly._

 _"Hey, Uncle Flynn! Hi, Blare!" Emily did her best to seem upbeat as she came over to them, she knew why Blare didn't look happy but she wasn't going to bring it up until she could pull her away._

 _"Oh, hello Emily, Blare and I were just talking about her deployment, how's the party been for you?"_

 _"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but honestly I don't feel like telling the nobles my stance on taxation for the rich right now…"_

 _Her uncle chuckled and Blare managed to laugh as well, smiling at her gratefully. As they continued in conversation slow music began to play and guests started making their way to the dance floor, Emily knew all too well that the eligible bachelors at the party would try to ask to dance, fortunately, she already had a plan for that._

 _"Oh no, the music has started…" Emily looked around seemingly nervous._

 _"Welp, I don't feel like dancing with any of the many boys trying to get my hand in marriage_ _soooo…"_

 _She looked over at Blare and she started to blush._

 _"I'm dancing with you instead!"_

 _"Wait! What!?" Blare stared at her in horror as she grabbed her hand._

 _"Come on, you're gonna make all the guys in here jealous of you."_

 _"Umm! I want to do that!?"_

 _But by now Blare was already on the dance floor with her father looking somewhat disapprovingly but also with mirth in his eyes, as the music continued to play Emily danced her around giggling at her reaction._

 _"Sorry, had to drag you away from him somehow." Emily said winking at her._

 _"Hehe yeah, thanks for that, I'm so frustrated with him right now…. He keeps getting involved in my career, it's so aggravating …"_

 _They danced slowly around the room, some of the guests and three young noblemen that had been trying to talk to her looked on in anger which only made Emily smile at them._

 _"Hey, Blare? Sorry bout… what happened on the roof… I didn't mean to be so mad at you…"_

 _Blare looked sad for a second but finally smiled._

 _"It's alright, I know you mean well for me… I just… I don't wanna disappoint him, you know? He's so excited for me to go on my first mission… I don't want to hurt him…"_

 _"But what about what you want Blare? I mean he's gonna be really hurt one day when he realizes you hate your job, and your gonna end up hating **him** for pushing you into it."_

 _Blare looked away for a moment as the music was beginning to end, sadness in her eyes._

 _"But…I want him to be happy… I'm his only child and I know how much he wants me to follow him into knighthood…."_

 _"And I want you to be happy… your always miserable when you're around him now cuz all he ever talks about is when you deploy, and you have hopes and dreams too, don't you deserve to go after them?"_

 _Blare looked up at her looking completely lost._

 _"But… I've already gone so far… I can't just back out now…"_

 _"Hey… you don't deserve to be miserable all the time cuz uncle wants to relive his glory days through you… you have your own life to live…"_

 _The music ended and they slowed to a stop Blare still looking at her with uncertainty swirling in her eyes._

 _"Look Emily I… if I really do hate being there after a while I'll… I'll try to talk to him about it…"_

 _"Hey… you don't have to do it alone, if you need support I'll come with you just… make sure it's what you want…ok?"_

 _"ok…"_

 _Blare hugged her and she returned it gently before Blare made her way off the floor, her orange dress disappearing in the large crowd of people. She hadn't been able to get her to not go, but at least she had made some progress with her, that had to count for something, right?_

* * *

Emily sighed as she stopped on the rooftop across from where the public quarter crossed over into the lower quarter, from where she stood she could easily see all the shops and stalls that littered the ground below her, just a short walk down the stone rampway and everything changed from bustling shopping to the quieter but just as busy lower quarter community, smiling at the familiar sight, she was about to keep moving on when she heard a voice she vaguely recognized.

"You have what I asked for?"

"Yes indeed, our first working sample, I think you'll like what you see."

Emily quietly peered over the edge of the roof to the side street below, this time of night there wouldn't be anyone nearby other than her, it was the perfect place for some rather illegal dealings.

"I'm sure I will, also forgive moving this meeting up a day, my guild is rather eager to see real results."

"No trouble at all, we are more than glad to accommodate you, after all your covering the bill for this research."

Emily looked on surprised, it was the same woman she had seen earlier that day, along with someone she didn't recognize, the two seemed to be looking at something that at first appeared to be jewelry, a silver necklace with a large blue stone in the middle, where had she seen something like this before…

 _'Wait…. Is that… a blastia…?'_

"Beautiful, but does it work?"

The guild woman asked placing it around her neck with a small clicking sound. She stood a moment and a brilliant blue light appeared under her feet, it's intricate lines and patterns left Emily in awe, she had only ever seen the Arte diagram in books.

"Oh, beautiful indeed." The woman let the spell fizzle out and the diagram disappeared from sight.

"I'm so glad you're pleased with our work Miss Savino, we have worked very hard on this and I believe the results are quite promising, we are still working on making an apatha large enough to run a barrier, but once we do you'll be the first to know."

"Good to hear, this will please my guild as well."

Emily almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother loved nothing more than to tell her the history of what life was like before the blastia were gone, and she knew for a fact that blastia and their usage was forbidden in the empire after the age of The Adephagos had ended, how one even existed, however, was what she really wanted to know.

 _'Well… can't let her leave with it, who knows what she might do.'_

Decision made, Emily leapt from the low hanging roof to the street below, sword in hand and ready to fight, for a moment the woman had been startled but she quickly regained her composer.

"Hmm… Didn't anyone ever tell you about minding your own business?"

It was obvious she didn't see Emily as any kind of threat, it was time to make her re-think her stance.

"Blastia are illegal lady, I'm not going to let you leave this city with one."

"Oh, you're not, are you?" She stopped a moment, recognition appearing on her face.

"Ahh, so you're the guildsmen's brat, princess Emily I believe? I don't think your royal highness belongs on the streets at this hellish hour."

Anger bubbled inside her but Emily held it down, she eyed the man behind her coldly making him flinch, he was much shorter than the woman and cowered behind her like some kind of weasel, he ran his fingers through is his graying and balding hair nervously as he struggled to speak.

"P-please Miss Savino … ther-there's no need to fight…."

"Oh, I think there is, leave Sorbel, I'll handle the guild princess."

The man named Sorbel didn't argue, quickly he ran from the alleyway nearly stumbling as he did. Emily, however, didn't have time to worry about him as Savino swung her sword unexpectedly, she dodged somersaulting out of the way, after a moment however she realized she felt the smallest trickle of blood dripping from her left cheek.

"Pay attention girl, or I'll end you, here and now." She smiled and it sent a shiver down Emily's spine, she suddenly felt she was in over her head.

It was too late to back out now.

With lightning speed Savino was on top of her, with barely enough time to block her attack with her sword Emily shoved her away with all her strength and flipped out of the way of the next one, ducking and dodging rather than fighting, she wanted a chance to learn her fight style, it was quick and ruthless, somehow it seemed to fit her rather heartless demeanor.

"So…" Savino stopped suddenly, another smile on her face.

"You're not as foolish as I would have thought you to be."

"Ah thanks, I do my best."

"Well child, as much as I would love to keep this little game going I have work to do…."

The ground began to glow orange and another diagram appeared under feet.

"I'm afraid I can't have you knowing parts of my plan, it's too bad really, your parents will have to bury you…. SPIRAL FLARE."

 _'oh for the love of-'_

Emily only had seconds to get out of the way, grabbing a nearby pipe she desperately climbed up just high enough that the fire spell missed her, letting out a sigh of relief she got onto the roof and hid away.

"What's the matter, princess?"

Savino called out as Emily hid behind the roofs' smoke stack.

"I thought you weren't going to let me leave this city with my contraband."

Damn, that's right she couldn't leave that dangerous thing in her hands, no matter how terrified she had just become from the seemingly alien device, she had seen spirit magic used before, several of her friends had partners after all, but the blastia was different and far more powerful, she didn't want to think about what this guild woman planned to do with such a weapon.

Taking a deep breath, Emily sprinted from her hiding place and jumped from the current roof to a lower one she could jump to street level from. She was going to have to be fast, fortunately living with a guildsman had its perks, she had spent many days when she was little with members of the thieves guild and she figured it was time she put what she learned into practice.

Locating Savino, she dropped from the low hanging roof to the streets below, quickly she dashed from a pile of crates and toward her with all her speed, passing her just as the Guild women turned to face her.

"Ahh, there you are, I was beginning to think I'd lost you…"

Spinning around to face her, Emily took a moment to catch her breath.

"Yeah? Sorry about that, I just reaaally needed a snack break.

" Your quips aren't going to save you from me." Savino began to concentrate only to realize that no spell was forming.

"Yeah, your probably right, however…" Holding up her hand Emily revealed the blastia necklace Savino had just been wearing, the dark blue jewel glimmered in the half light of the moon as Emily smiled at her.

"I feel like having this will at least level the playing field a bit."

"How did you-" Annoyance turning into anger, and Savino's eyes shrunk to tiny slits as she looked over at Emily.

"I'm giving you one chance to give that back to me girl." She reached out her hand calmly.

"Don't make me pry it from your dead body."

"Uh, yeah … Imma say no to that? Just cuz I don't trust you with this thing. Hope you understand."

Savino dropped her arm to her side.

"Very well then, we'll do this the hard way."

Like lightning she dashed for Emily catching her slightly off guard, she knew she was fast but she hadn't expected that much speed, fortunately, she was quick as well and quickly bolted from the side street to one of the main streets of the lower quarter. Her father had often told her that if she ever found herself in a fight where she was out of her league to always get the hell out of there, no sense of duty, pride or stubbornness should keep you in a fight you won't win, it was good advice and Emily planned to use it.

"Come back here!"

Savino was hot on her trail but Emily knew exactly where she was going, she ran through the empty streets making her way to the public quarter, jumping and running past stalls and shops, quickly she crossed the large bridge that connected the public quarter to the royal quarter and grabbed a nearby pipe, she wasn't going to risk trying to climb the stairs, she crossed the roof just as Savino caught up to her and jumped down into the royal quarter.

"I… am sick and tired of you princess-" Savino stopped, realizing why Emily had come here, she ran after with even more speed but Emily was quicker, slick and nimble she scaled the high fence that protected the castle and landed on the other side, now on royal grounds any more attempts Savino made would gain the attention of Flynn's guard, something Savino didn't want.

"Hmm, alright then Emily, I'll let you win this round."

"Let me? Oh, you're telling me you weren't really trying?"

Savino's sudden laughter caused her to jump as she calmly grabbed the fence.

"Be proud of yourself princess, I underestimated you, that is a mistake I won't make twice, I assure you."

A lone noble that happened to be taking a late-night walk went past them and Savino stepped away.

"Have a good night Emily." Her voice was chilling, and it took everything Emily had not the shiver, slowly with that murderous glint her eyes, The Guildswoman walked away disappearing into the night.

 _'Okay… you just made a very scary enemy… **great** …'_

Sighing, Emily looked at the silver and blue gemmed Blastia again, how could something so small cause so much trouble? And just who was that woman? Or the person she was with, from the sounds of it, he had plans to make more than what he had shown her tonight.

Sighing again and feeling way in over her head, Emily made her way into the castle from a second story window, she didn't feel like having the guards asking her questions, one thing was for sure, she was going to need her parents and uncles help for this, and she hoped it wasn't as bad as the odd feeling in her stomach was telling her it was.


	5. In Remembrance

It's finally done! this chapter anyways XD longest one i've written so far, enjoy! 3

* * *

Emily strode through the halls of the royal castle with purpose, the silver blastia still held tightly in her hand, she would never sleep tonight if she didn't get an idea of what she was dealing with and for that she would need to go to the people that actually knew about blastia.

Ducking down hallways and speeding past corners, she earned more than one strange look from the night shift guards as she practically ran past them, she was moving so quickly that she didn't see Sodia until it was too late.

With a loud thud, they ran into each other landing ungracefully on the marble floor.

"By the goddess Emily! Be more careful!" Sodia complained as she slowly made it to her feet gingerly rubbing her rear.

"Sorry!" Emily got up much faster grabbing the blastia necklace that had flung and hit the wall a few feet away.

"I'm in a hurry! Uncle Flynn is still up, isn't he?"

Sodia looked at her with a curious expression.

"This is him we're talking about, of course he'sstill awake."

If Emily hadn't been in such a hurry she probably would have laughed at her response.

"Great, could you get my mom and dad and have them meet me at his office? It's important!"

"Emily sweetie, it's two AM…. What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get there!"

Emily didn't wait for her response, instead she turned another corner and made her way to the commandant's office, the two large, blue and ivory doors made it an easy find, not that she would need it, she had been here hundreds of times during her childhood, there were days when she had been really little that she would sit at the foot of Flynn's desk pretending to sign off on some important document.

She had really looked up to him then.

Now a days however they seemed to do nothing but argue, conversations turning into heated shouting matches, she honestly wasn't sure how most fights even happened, it could be as simple as an offhand comment she would make, or him thinking she wasn't taking something he was saying seriously enough and all of a sudden they were fighting, it didn't help that Emily wasn't the kind of person to back down from a fight either, so arguments could last hours if they were left to it.

One fight had gotten so angry and heated that Yuri had actually stepped in to stop it, which was something her father almost never did. He was of the mind that Emily had to fight her own battles, which she was fine with, but that day the fighting was so bad that he just couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Flynn, I swear if you don't back down, the next fight your gonna have today is gonna be with me."_

For a moment, it had looked like uncle Flynn was going to take him up on that threat, however after a moment of Yuri staring him down Flynn finally walked away.

It had to do with Blare joining the knights.

Emily sighed standing in front of her uncle's office, she hoped she could talk to him without another fight breaking out, she loved Flynn but it often felt like she was talking to a wall rather than the uncle she grew up admiring.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she had far more important things to worry about tonight, taking a deep breath, she slowly swung the doors open and walked inside.

Flynn was at his desk as he normally was, reading over what seemed to be a very large document that spanned over a small stack of papers, he had them neatly sorted from what he had read already to what he had yet to go over, she couldn't help but remember stealing a page from his work as a kid just to get his attention, a secret she had quickly shared with Blare.

"Ah, Emily." He calmly greeted, taking off his reading glasses and setting them on the desk.

The commandant's office had changed a lot over the years, it looked nothing like the pictures that still hung in the castle from during the former commandant's reign, everything from the layout to the color scheme had been redone to represent Flynn's White and blue, stamping out the old red that the royal guard had once wore. Emily remembered her father telling her once that Flynn had been reluctant at first to make the place his own, over time however the need to remove his predecessor's influence from the castle had become too great, and honestly Flynn deep down wanted and needed people to remember that he was commandant now, all of Alexie's treachery forgotten.

"Hi uncle Flynn, I need to talk to you… it's important."

Flynn rose an eye brow and got up from his desk to stretch, before finally looking back at her curiously.

"It's rather late Emily, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"That's what Sodia said as well, I know it's late but I wouldn't bother if I didn't think I should tell you now."

She sighed, sometimes she felt like she was still ten with all the adults trying to tell her she was overreacting.

"Alright, alright, so what's the matter? You don't normally come to me when something's wrong anymore…" He sounded sad at that, but quickly recovered.

"So, I guess that this is very important to you."

If only he understood, she thought sadly, exactly why she had stopped coming to him about her problems maybe he wouldn't sound so upset about it.

"Well, I would tell you but I'm waiting for mom and dad to get here, they should hear this to."

For a moment, it seemed that Flynn was going to say something, but then decided against it, instead he took off his metal gauntlets and put them away, it seemed at the very least she'd gotten him to quit working for the night, which was always a plus.

"Found them." Sodia said calmly as she came into the office.

"Your father however is never hard to find." Sodia said with a chuckle as Yuri and Estelle came in after her.

"Yeah yeah I know, giant castle and I still sit in the same place I always do, sorry I don't make it more exciting for you."

"At two in the morning? No thanks I'm fine with you being easy to find."

Sodia stood off to the side waiting for the explanation as to why they were having a meeting this late at night.

"Emily…?" Estelle yawned rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"What's going on dear? Has something happened?"

Emily frowned.

"I'm sorry mom, were you asleep?"

"She nodded off in the library." Sodia said with a smile.

"I was… only going to read one more chapter…" She paused, yawning again.

"But I'm still confused, what's going on?"

Emily took a deep breath, everyone was here and she hoped ready to listen to what she had to say, and by everyone she meant her uncle but that was beside the point. She made a point of shutting the double doors to the Commandant's office as to keep out prying eyes and ears before she began.

"So, I was wandering around the rooftops near the lower quarter and I overheard these two-people talking, apparently one of them, the guy, is a scientist, he gave the other one this."

Emily placed the necklace on Flynn's desk, and for a moment the whole room was silent.

"Yuri…. You…you don't think it's actually….?" Estelle looked up at him in shock.

"Well, I don't think Emily brought us here to look at glorified jewelry…"

Flynn picked up the blastia and looked it over slowly, as if trying to find some way to prove it wasn't real. After a moment or two he handed it over to Sodia to inspect as well.

"The question is, is it actually real or is someone selling fake blastia in hopes of profit?" Flynn watched as Sodia put the necklace on and concentrated, at first, she got nothing in response.

"It's been so long… I barely know how to activate them anymore…"

She tried again, this time a soft blue glow developed under her feet, gasping she lost control of the spell, and just as quickly as it had appeared the glow was gone.

"remarkable…." She whispered, sounding in awe.

"Looks like it's real alright." Yuri stated calmly.

"Seems like it…" Flynn sat back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I don't even know what to do with _that_ right now… now mind explaining to me how you got this Emily?"

Flynn was giving her a pointed look and it took everything she had not to shiver under his glare.

"What do you mean? I took it from them of course, blastia are illegal in Zaphias, no way was I going to let them leave with it, who knows what they planned on doing…"

Flynn sighed.

"You're not an imperial knight Emily, you can't just go around dealing justice down on people, I won't have you doing it while I'm on watch that's for sure, why didn't you get a knight on patrol to handle the situation?"

Angered but still trying to keep her cool Emily let out of small huff.

"There weren't any for one… I hadn't seen any patrols all night come to think of it…. And even if I had they could have up and disappeared by the time I got them."

Flynn frowned as he took in this information.

"I wonder who they were…." Estelle wondered out loud as she sleepily leaned against her husband.

"I don't know mom…. But I know they're planning something bigger then this necklace, they said something about barrier blastia as well…. That guildswoman is apparently funding them."

"That might be so but you're a princess Emily, you're supposed to leave the law to the knights, I'm not even starting on how you took evidence without a warrant and assaulted two people without any proof as to wrong dealings."

Emily folded her arms, she had had enough of her uncle criticizing what she did.

"Oh, and I supposed if Uncle Ioder had done this you would be having the same conversation with him, right? Because telling the Emperor what to do would go over really well."

"That's beside the point Emily, you can't simply take the law into your hands like that. Honestly-" Flynn was cut off by Yuri.

"Honestly Flynn, it's too late at night to be complaining, she just brought you an ancient relic that shouldn't exist and an apparent conspiracy to mass produce them, let's stick with that alright?"

Flynn's glare didn't wavier but he said nothing else on the subject.

"In any case…. I'll be taking that, we need to find out what it's made of and why it even works. If they have found a way to produce blastia then it could be beneficial to the future, or perhaps they're doing it by illegal means which is why their being so quiet about it."

Emily grasped the blastia to her chest, she had no intension of giving it back to her uncle, she was going to have to figure this out on her own.

"Hey! How did you get that back?" Sodia looked at her both surprised and a bit irritated that it was no longer in her possession.

"Oh this? Eh, I have my ways."

"Emily…" Flynn muttered.

"How about…" Yuri said thoughtfully, stepping in.

"You take that to your aunt Rita? She's the expert on blastia, if anyone can tell us why it works it's her."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Estelle exclaimed.

"You haven't seen her in a while, it'll be a great chance to catch up with her as well."

Seeming to feel outnumbered Flynn looked over at Sodia who simply shook her head.

"…Very well." He sighed, shoving his finished paperwork not to gently into his desk drawer.

"But I want to hear what you find as soon as you get the information."

"Fine by me." Emily smiled, at least they managed to get through this without fighting though that was mostly because her father had stepped in, but she was willing to take that for now.

Deciding to take her leave before he changed his mind she quickly went for the double doors when her father stopped her short.

"Hey Blare is leaving tomorrow, isn't she?"

"Yeah… early morning, why?"

"Why not take her with you, she has a few days before she goes on duty, you can go visit Rita and have her dropped off at Aurnion in plenty of time."

Flynn was about to protest but Sodia shook her head again, Flynn sighed.

"Fine, but she better get to Aurnion on time."

"Come on Flynn, Blare's eighteen, I'm pretty sure she's mature enough to make sure she gets to her role call."

Flynn rolled his eyes at the statement but said nothing on the contrary.

Emily however was long gone, making her way down the hallways to her own bedroom, she would thank her father properly tomorrow for everything, not only had he gotten Flynn to let her keep the necklace so she could find out how it worked but she was even going to have Blare to come with her, at least they could hang out for a few more precious days.

As happy as she was though, Savino's words echoed in her mind, preventing her from sleep, whoever the woman was she meant business and honestly Emily wasn't so sure she could take her in a fight if she had to, she also had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to let her small victory over her tonight stand.

She sighed and rolled over to turn the light off for probably the fourth time, she was going to be tired in the morning, there was no getting around it, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

* * *

"I can't believe Uncle Yuri actually got my dad to let me go with you! He's amazing."

Blare grabbed her second suit case, the first one had everything she needed for her deployment, but she decided to bring a few more things just in case.

"Yeah, I was pretty amazed myself, then again, my dad rarely argues with him anymore, I'm guessing when he does speak up against him it holds more weight to it."

"Yeah, I suppose so, speaking of which where is your dad? I thought he said he was going to meet us at the ship?"

"Hmm your right he did say that…"

Estelle popped her head in Blare's doorway, giving them a sad smile.

"There you are Emily, I know you're busy with what's going on, but before you leave you might want to go to the gardens, that's where your father is."

Emily looked at her, realization crossing her face.

"Oh no… I forgot it's today…"

"I did to, I'm sorry Auntie Estelle…"

Estelle shook her head.

"Don't be girls, there's been a lot going on, I think he would appreciate it if you go visit him before you go however."

"Alright mom, thanks for reminding us."

Estelle nodded and quietly left the room, it was silent for a few minutes as Blare got her final belongings and was ready to leave.

"You go to him Emily, I think he'd be happier if it was just you."

"You sure? I mean… we both miss him…"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll be at the Fiertia if you need me."

Emily hugged her.

"Thanks Blare."

"Anytime."

The pair made their way through the castle and out into the courtyard where they parted ways, Emily pasted the main gardens where visitors to the castle were allowed to come and view the flowers, this time of year however the main attraction was the beautiful autumn trees, alongside the rose bushes that got people from all over the world to travel there.

Farther in were the private gardens that only the royal family had access to, there her mother tended her Mayla roses and Fire lilies, statues of the former children of the full stood proudly sat at the four corners of the place, and most importantly, where members of the royal family were buried in the royal mausoleum.

That however wasn't her destination, instead she went past the large stone building where her ancestors were kept and went up the hillside behind it, there was a large tree, said to be the same species as the tree of Halure, though no one was entirely sure if this was true, at its base stood a small gravestone, a humble yet beautiful place to be buried.

"Rest easy buddy…"

She heard her father as she came up the hillside, at the top she watched quietly as Yuri carefully wrapped a large chain around the grave, she knew it very well.

"Hey dad…"

Yuri got up from where he had been kneeling and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Em, your mom didn't send you out here to be melancholy with me, did she?"

Emily chuckled.

"Nah, she did gently remind me though."

"Hmm, sounds like she sent you out here to be melancholy to me."

"It's alright, I miss him to after all."

"Yeah…" Yuri looked at the small gravestone sadly.

"I remember how protective he was of you when you were growing up, never had to worry bout you with him around."

Emily hugged herself sadly.

"Yeah, Repede was my adventure buddy, only reason I probably didn't hurt myself more to be honest."

Yuri chuckled.

"Oh, I bet, you never bothered to think about that what you were up to was dangerous, you just jumped in head first."

Yuri stretched and turned to face her.

"Be careful out there alright? Your mom would never forgive me if you don't come home."

She smiled at him, she knew what he was **really** saying, _'I'd never_ forgive _myself if you don't come home.'_

"I'll be careful dad, I'm not as crazy as I used to be."

He nodded at her then turned back toward the grave, he took the pipe that Repede always carried in his mouth out of his pocket and placed it at its base, it would stay there overnight, then he would come to gather his belongings in the morning, he could never bring himself to bury them with his faithful pooch, after all, the chain and pipe were all her father had left of him now.

"Alright, enough cryin', you have a journey to start, can't be holding you up here."

"Journey? Dad we're only going to NewAspio not traveling the world."

He laughed.

"We'll see, come on, let's not keep Blare waiting any longer."

They left the quiet gravesite behind, and after saying goodbye to her mother she finally boarded the ship, Ba'ul proudly holding on to it.

"Seeya dad!"

"Bye Uncle Yuri!"

"Seeya girls, Tell Rita to get her ass out of her shop sometime and come visit already!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"We will!"

She couldn't help but think there was a strange sadness that was surrounding her father as they got farther away from the ground, though if there was he was hiding it well.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe this is my first time leaving the capital on my own."

Emily swung her legs over the edge of the Fiertia aimlessly, she always found it funny that her father, and the guild as a whole could afford a much nicer ship, but the memories that had been made here kept it in service even if it was a bit cramped for a guild their size.

That being said they did technically have two other ships they shared with the thieves' guild.

"So, Emily… who do think that woman was you were telling me about?"

Emily sighed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she's no small-time guild boss… I really don't like what's she's up to… and I'm scared to find out how they managed to make this."

Emily tapped the blue gem on the Blastia necklace for emphasis.

"I am to… I really hope Auntie Rita can tell us more about it… maybe once I go on duty I can help you find out more about them?"

"Maybe… I really wish you would re-consider going though, you still have a chance to just tell him no."

Blare shook her head.

"He'll just think I'm coping out cuz I'm scared, he won't understand my reasons…"

"Then make him understand…"

"You've talked to him Emily; do you really think that's an option?"

Emily's shoulders slumped slightly, sometimes she really hated her uncle.

"I don't know… we should probably get some rest, we won't get to NewAspio until morning."

"Yeah, your right…"

Blare yawned and turned to head into the ship's interior.

"I'm tired anyways, you coming?"

"I'll catch up in a sec."

Blare nodded and left Emily with her thoughts, she couldn't shake the feeling something was going to go horribly wrong, despite it only being a small trip to visit their aunt, The Guildswoman's words still seem to echo in her mind even as she finally made her way down to the cabins to sleep.

 _"Be proud of yourself princess, I underestimated you, that is a mistake I won't make twice, I assure you."_

She won't make it twice, meaning she planned on clashing with Emily again, sighing and wondering just what mess she was getting herself into, she attempted to sleep, for now she needed to focus on finding out what this new blastia was made of, then she could worry about Savino.


	6. The City of New Aspio

So I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had some serious writer's block when trying to design New Aspio, but it's finally done! hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully ill get chapter seven out a bit faster ^.^

"Hey Emily!"

The sound of her friend yelling for her woke Emily from her somewhat restless slumber, she jerked up with a start, nearly falling out of the top bunk in the lower cabin and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Emily! Come one we're here!"

Oh, that's why Blare was so eager to wake her up.

'Sheesh, you could've like, shook me awake or something…'

Emily made her way up to the deck where the bright sun blinded her for a moment, after splashing her face with some water to wake up she went to the ship's edge where Blare was looking down.

NewAspio had been built in the Shaikos Ruins several months after the Adephagos was defeated, most of the mages agreed it seemed like the best place to start again being the place was often used as the first research site that up and coming mages were given to explore.

"Man, it's expanded a lot since I was last here."

Emily stood on the ship's railing, hanging by one of the long ropes that came off from the mast.

"Emily! Be careful! What if you lose your grip!?"

Emily laughed.

"You jump roofs with me but think this is dangerous? Come one Blare."

Blare huffed, crossing her arms.

"We started that when we're both more reckless, plus the roofs aren't that high in the capital unless we start jumping in the royal quarter."

"I guess not, since you dropped me off one."

"I knew there was something under you to break your fall!"

"Ahh yes, piles and piles of trash bags, my favorite."

Blare glared at her but said nothing and Emily couldn't help but think she had her father's stone-cold stare, her crystalline blue eyes probably had something to do with that.

Ba'ul landed outside the city limits and let them off, they planned to stay the night if Rita didn't mind then be off in the morning, to where they weren't sure yet but for the time being they wanted to find out what made the odd necklace work as a blastia.

"Woah…"

Emily marveled at the giant ceiling that covered the entire city, plates known as 'MordioPanels' gathered up the rays of the sun to use as power to run everything in the city, everything from lightening to heat was run using the energy gathered from the ceiling panels, it was an amazing concept, one that was currently being considered for the capital as well.

"It's pretty amazing, right?"

Blare walked over to the guard watching over the city gates and showed him her passport.

"It sure is, wait you've seen this already?"

Emily nodded at the guard, she didn't need a passport to enter, being a princess sometimes did have its perks.

"Yes, I came here about two years ago with dad, it was when it was first being approved for use."

"I'm guessing it was _'good experience'_ for you?"

Emily said doing her best imitation of her uncle's tone of voice. Blare giggled softly at her antics.

"Yeaaaa… that's basically what he said."

"That's what I thought."

The pair walked the pathways of the city, designed to look like what the mages believe the ruins would look like modern day, the place had an ancient feel, made of pure stone and hand-carved archways as well as metal street lights, it was a far cry from what the old city had once been.

"There it is."

Blare pointed to one of the buildings, made of half stone and half wood, the structure was rather unique from the rest on the street with an odd cyan crystal sticking out of its roof, and with the metal plating around the sides, there was no mistaking their aunt's shop.

"There's a message on the door."

Emily walked up to the large metal door that was at the front of the building and inspected the letter.

"Busy working on something important. Don't bother us, seriously. Mordio."

"Oh dear… guess we can't visit them right now then."

Emily gave Blare an odd look,

"Well, I'm not standing here til they're done with their 'something important'. You can wait here if you want."

"Where are you going Emily!?"

"Inside, where else?"

Emily walked around the shop to its side where a small wooden entryway was, it was locked but that wasn't about to stop her.

"Welp, time to be a thief."

"Emily!"

Blare hissed looking around nervously, she wouldn't want to explain to anyone why they were breaking in.

"Calm down, I got this."

It took Emily only a moment to pick the lock, a skill she had learned from both members of the thieves' guild as well as her father.

Though she had to admit her father did have her promise to only use it if she had to.

Oops.

"Well… too late now."

Quietly she opened the door and went inside, From the moment they walked in there was machinery everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling sending out soft hums and buzzes throughout the shop, Emily couldn't help but remember how much they used to scare her growing up, she always had this stupid fear that one of the gadgets would leap off the wall and come after her.

Perhaps the fact that most of them had faces and glowing eyes was the reason behind that.

"Honestly Emily! We could have knocked!"

Blare whispered loudly as they walked from the back of the shop toward the front.

"We would have been waiting there for hours if we knocked, you know how they get when they're working on something."

"Well that's true… but still…"

"Hey! Bring me the immersion wrench will ya?"

They both froze at the voice.

"Sure thing!"

It probably would have been best to make themselves known then and there but it was too late, before Emily could say anything she was run over, tumbling backwards onto the floor.

"Oww…"

"Ack! Robbers! Cold embrace be with you! Frostbite!"

"Pepper no! it's us!"

Emily had to roll out of the way of the ice spell, running into one of the robots on the wall causing it to fall on top of her.

This wasn't her day apparently, then again, she had to admit she had brought it on herself.

"Wait… Emily!? Blare to!? HI! What are you guys doing here?"

Emily yanked herself out from under the dormant robot and coughed out oil, as she did she couldn't help but give Blare a cold look, rather than jump in to help her had opted to stay in the far corner of the room where she was out of the way of what was going on.

"Sheesh Blare you could've done something ya know!"

"And get my toes frozen off? No thanks I'm good where I am, told you we should have knocked."

Emily snorted but said nothing.

"Oh… sorry bout that! You scared me!

A small, Turquoise colored creature appeared at her shoulder, seeming to hum in agreement, it was an odd-looking spirit, being it was a squishy triangle with no other defining features other then it could float around on its own.

"Yeah, sorry Pepper, we didn't mean to intrude."

Blare said sincerely.

"I'm pretty sure we meant to."

Emily retorted as she dusted off her light green shirt and white pants, perhaps not the best thing to wear on a trip like this.

"Well I'm glad you're here! I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

The younger girl said happily, Pepper had short reddish-brown hair much like her mother, but more well-kept, she wore a dark red shirt with long sleeves and a black skirt with red patterns on it, she also wore black leggings and red boots much like her mom did.

"Hey, what happened to that wrench? Oh, hey girls, your late."

Emily and Blare looked at each other.

"Late!?"

"Yup, Yuri sent me a message over the SicliGraph two nights ago, said you'd be coming around, should have been here this morning, slowpokes."

"Aww, come on Auntie Rita! We slept in!" Emily protested.

"You mean _you_ slept in, I, on the other hand, was awake at six."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"As if that should surprise anyone _private_ scifo."

Blare huffed slightly at her title.

"Don't call me that Emily, it sounds weird coming from you."

"Hey, that is your rank though."

"And what if I start flinging titles around? Your _Highness_ …"

Emily was about to say something to that but she was cut off

"Alright you two, how about you tell me why we're getting the sudden visit?"

The pair brought their attention back to Rita.

"Well auntie, this is why."

Emily took the silver necklace from her satchel bag and handed it Rita, for a moment her hands hovered over it as if she was waiting for the joke, waiting for them to laugh and tell her it was just a necklace and they managed to pull a fast one on her.

When the moment didn't come Rita gingerly placed it in the palm of her hand, carefully she brought it up to the ceiling light and looked it over in awe.

"It…it can't be through…"

"It works auntie, but we don't know why… we're hoping you can tell us how this blastia exists."

Reluctantly Rita slipped the necklace around her neck and began to concentrate, everyone watched as a light-green digital screen appeared in front of her causing them to jump slightly in surprise.

"So it _does_ have an interface… "

Words and information ran across the screen far quicker then Emily or Blare could comprehend, Emily could barely make out: _ **'Running Formula Zeretta' 'Formula running correctly' 'Usage of lost soul Yayla at 3%'**_ going past with calculations that went over her head.

Usage of lost soul? What did that mean?

"I've always wanted to study a real blastia…"

Pepper watched as Rita tried to sift through the information, amazement clear on her face, Emily knew how much she wanted to a famous blastia researcher like her mother had been when she was younger, now faced with an actual relic it was obvious that Pepper was barely holding in her excitement.

"Well, this isn't like any blastia I've ever researched… I mean it has a great deal of the core elements and structure of one but… there something that's different, I'll need to go over this data before I can tell you anything for sure."

"I'll help!"

Pepper Cried, practically jumping in place.

"Now Pepper, you know when I work on something like this I gotta do it alone, otherwise I'll never be able to concentrate."

Pepper deflated and Rita frowned in response.

"hey, doesn't mean you can't look it over yourself once I'm done, right? You should come to your own conclusions anyways."

Pepper was happy all over again, it amazed Emily just how much energy the girl had in her.

"Great, maybe you can show us around the city while we wait Pepper?"

Pepper smiled broadly at Blare's suggestion.

"Sure thing! A lot has changed in the last few months! Your gonna' love it!"

Pepper ran off without them causing them both to chuckle and Rita to shake her head, she really did have a lot of energy.

"Honestly, she's way peppier then I was at fifteen."

With another shake of her head Rita went back to work, and Emily and Blare turned to leave the workshop when Rita stopped them short.

"Wait up a sec."

"Yeah Auntie?"

Rita opened her workbench drawer and pulled out a small metal device, it made a strange whirring kind of sound and glowed softly blue, it was just small enough to fit in Emily's palm and was surprising warm to the touch.

"Here ya go, it's a Mordio pager, once I find out some important information for you I'll use the pager to let ya know."

Emily smiled at her warmly, trusting her with tech wasn't something her aunt used to do when she was younger, it was nice to know she felt differently about it now.

"Thanks Auntie, we better go, or we'll _never_ find Pepper."

Rita chucked and resumed sifting through the data the blasita had offered her, Emily watched her for a moment longer before Blare called to her from the doorway, quickly placing the pager in her pocket they left to catch up with their younger friend.

They found her waiting for them near a lamppost that stood at the end of the stone pathway to the shop, her spirit friend floating around her as she waved to them.

"Come on guys! Hurry up or me and Valor will leave ya behind!"

"We're coming!"

Blare called back as she shut the door to the workshop and followed Emily down the path.

"Speaking of spirits… where's yours? shouldn't he be with you right now?"

Blare looked a little sad at the question.

"Galileo is already in Aurnion…"

Emily stared.

"What? But aren't spirits and their partners not supposed to be apart for long?"

"Not normally no… but remember Emily I was supposed to head straight there… so it didn't seem a problem at the time… dad wanted him to get used to being there, so he could help me settle in once I arrived."

Emily folded her arms with an odd expression on her face.

"Sounds more like he sent him there to make sure you didn't back out of it to me…"

"It's not like he knows I don't want to do this though Emily…"

"At least that's what we're led to believe…"

"Stop it, he's not like that, he's just… overprotective."

"Oh, he's that alright… and a bit manipulative."

Blare was giving her that same stone-cold stare.

"He's. Not. Like. That."

Emily threw her hands up in defeat, she didn't want to fight with Blare again, not after the incident on the roof, plus Pepper was looking at them worriedly and she really didn't want her to be worried about them.

"Alright, alright, you win, let's go have fun ok? I don't want to waste the time I have left with you."

Blare's expression softened, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay… sure."

"You guys alright?

Pepper looked up at them nervously as they approached her, her large brown eyes looked at them with uncertainty.

"we're fine, just talking about spirits is all."

Pepper seemed to calm down at Blare's words and began to jump around in excitement.

"Speaking of spirits- oh wait, that's a surprise I almost forgot! I'll tell you later when we're more ready! Come on I wanna show you where all the power goes!"

Pepper quickly made her way through the city and the pair had to sprint to catch up to her, as they passed Emily noticed that the buildings had begun to look more futuristic, electric bolts seemed to travel though the walls glowing a faded shade of lavender casting the streets in its eerie light, Emily couldn't help but think of the Tarqaron.

"Here it is!"

Pepper stood proudly by the biggest building in the city, it pulsed with the same purple energy that the other buildings did and sent a strange shiver down Emily's spine, she was never one for technology, she preferred to do things with her own hands, though she had to admit it had its purposes.

The building was tall, more like a tower than anything else, with metal plates and strange cylinders all around it, they seemed to be storing all the energy it was gathering from the sun, at its top there were three giant springs that connected in the triangle, small bolts of the purple energy buzzed and crackled through them as they were sent to their destinations.

It really was a sight to behold.

"I helped mom design it! I'm super proud!"

Emily chuckled, Pepper always seemed to have so much energy, she really couldn't figure out where it all came from, and finishing projects or getting to help with one her mother was working on only seemed to fuel her.

"It's amazing…"

"Pretty cool right? This powers everything in New Aspio! It gets power from the panels and turns it into something we can use."

"It's hard to believe that the light from the sun can be turned into power, it would do so much for other towns and cities, though I gotta say, I don't wanna live under a skyline of dark panels like here does."

Pepper giggled.

"Well yeah, it's not for everyone. Follow me I'll show you the sun!"

"The sun? …But how-"

Pepper had already run off leaving Emily halfway through her sentence.

"Best not to question it Emily."

Blare commented calmly as she walked past her. Emily let out a huff but decided to drop it, following as Pepper led them up a long winding stairway that stood behind the energy device, it started out as tall stone steps, but as they continued they turned into metal stairs, some of which looked as if they had only recently been installed at the top.

"Here we are!"

Pepper stopped at a large metal door, it looked heavy and had a lot of wiring, lights and complicated pieces of machinery connected to it, it looked like something Emily had seen in a book she read about Heracles.

{ **Authorization is required to enter: Please speak your Identification code** }

"Eek! It speaks!?"

Blare backed away from the door, slightly frightened by the automated system having a voice.

"No, not really, it's just pre-recorded stuff it says depending on what actions and results it gets, that would be cool though!"

Pepper walked up to the audio device that was attached to the door and spoke into it.

"Pepper L. Mordio, Identification: 4987665."

The Heavy door released its seal with a loud hissing sound before finally opening up for them to pass, Pepper stepped through eagerly while Blare and Emily passed its threshold with a bit more caution. They went up a much smaller set of metal stairs reaching a far less intimidating door that didn't appear to be kept locked, when Pepper swung the door open Emily had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, being in the city for as long as they had been had made her eyes far more sensitive to the sun's natural light.

"My gosh! I can't see a thing!"

"Your eyes will adjust Emily, don't worry."

"I know that Blare…"

Emily rolled her eyes, her friend as much as she loved her, tended to state the obvious from time to time.

Definitely a trait she got from her father.

"Isn't it amazing!?"

Pepper's voice brought Emily back to the present.

"I bet it is, but I can't really see it."

Emily slowly uncovered her eyes, the sight was breathtaking, the sun glowed a brilliant reddish orange as it was beginning to set, the sky was a dark blue, purple and mix of red and pink, the water shimmered with the remaining light, making the ocean look like liquid sapphire.

"Amazing…"

"I know right! I love being up here at sunset."

"It's so beautiful… but… are we standing on the MordioPanels? Is that safe?"

Pepper waved away Blare's concern.

"Don't look so worried Blare, just don't be up here on Wednesday afternoons and your fine!"

"Uh…" Emily stared at her slightly nervous.

"What happens on Wednesday afternoons?"

"Oh, we open the panels for cleaning and maintenance. Nothing too scary! Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Because TODAY is Wednesday Pepper!"

She laughed at their outburst still very unconcerned.

"Oh come on, they already finished the cleaning for today, it's fine, sides I've fallen from here before you'll just fall into the large lake below… uh… don't tell mom I fell off though!"

Emily and Blare looked at one another for a moment before looking back at Pepper, it was probably in their best interest not to get Auntie Rita angry.

"Yeah… I think we can do that, just don't fall off anymore okay?"

"Sure thing! I'm more careful now, promise!"

Emily shook her head, she planned to say something else, but she heard the pager Rita gave them begin to make it's whirring sound, she gingerly pulled the device from her pocket and watched it glow softly blue again.

"Looks like mom wants us."

"I guess it has been awhile, I hope she can tell us something."

Emily nodded to Blare and put the pager back in her pocket, it was time to see what exactly made the necklace so special, and while their day had been wonderful hanging out with Pepper, Emily couldn't shake the odd feeling that she felt about the whole situation. Something told her it wasn't going to be as simple as she hoped it would be.

Then again, the Lowell family was known for getting into more then they planned.

"Welcome back girls…"

Rita sounded worried, and that wasn't like her, they sat down on the long wooden bench that was against the east wall of their workshop, somehow Emily felt this was something they should hear sitting down.

"I'm still looking through all the data, there's weeks' worth of information in this thing, but I have learned some interesting things, this device? Is amazing, it somehow runs its own formula and executes magic without using aer, it's almost like it runs on a battery but I can't seem to figure out what the power source is…"

"On a battery? So that means it will run out of power at some point?"

"Seems like it Emily, what I found interesting is that information about a location in the Yurzorean continent keep popping up, in the data I've been able to understand so far it's very prevalent, it could be that's where it was made."

"Without aer? But…that's not possible… is it?"

"I didn't think it was either Pepper, but it seems to work fine, in fact it seems to be more powerful than the bodhi blastia we used to use… what the gem is made of and why it works is still a mystery to me."

"Auntie… what did it mean by: usage of lost soul?"

Emily remembered seeing it in the data earlier that day, it seemed like an odd thing to be among calculations.

"That I can't tell you, not until I figure out more about it, its similar and yet nothing like the blastia of the past, whoever made this is brilliant, but I wonder why they've been keeping it such a secret, this blastia could bring the world back into an age of complete security."

"Hmm… perhaps what they have to do to make it would be considered immoral? Or even illegal, blastia are forbidden in the Empire after all."

Emily couldn't help but agree with what Blare had said, more than likely they were hiding it to keep themselves safe from persecution, or perhaps it was something even worse.

"Could be, in any case I think you should check out the location that keeps popping up in the data, something there could give us a better idea of what we're dealing with, meanwhile I'm going to try to decode the Zeretta Formula."

"Sounds good to me, give us the location on a map and we'll head out first thing tomorrow-"

Emily was out off.

"Emily… I have to head to Aurnion… if I don't I'll miss my rollcall."

Emily frowned, she knew she had promised to make sure Blare made it to Aurnion on time, but this was so important! Couldn't she see that? Something was going on and they had to find out what it was.

"But Blare, if these are being mass-produced they could flood the streets of the Empire at any time! Who knows what that woman plans to do with them, we need to go find out what's going on out there."

"You do, I have duties to perform… even if…"

Blare stopped short, looking Emily in the eyes.

"This is something I have to do, so drop me off then go find out what their hiding."

Emily sighed, this hurt worse than she thought it was going to.

"Blare… I don't wanna pressure you… Your dad does that enough as it is, but I know you can feel it, something is really wrong, and… I don't wanna find it alone…but if this is what _you_ want then ill drop you off… but if what _you_ want is to find the truth with me? Then please… don't leave me just yet."

Blare looked away, division clear in her gaze.

"I … I have to Emily… I can't just not show up…"

It took everything Emily had not to tear up at that, she hated how much she felt obligated to do something she hated just because her father expected her to follow his footsteps.

"Alright… when we get up in the morning, ill drop you off."

Emily walked away, if she didn't leave now she was going to cry, and she wasn't going to let them see her like that, no matter how badly it hurt.

She wasn't sure, but she could swear she heard Blare sniffle as she turned the corner to head to the upstairs of the workshop, and Pepper gently comforting her, the last thing she wanted was to make this even harder on Blare.

God, she really hated goodbyes.

Late as always.

She should really expect this by now, but somehow, she always thinks he might come to lunch on time, at least once in his life, of course that time wasn't today, he knew she had a tight schedule, honestly.

Sodia took a sip of her tea, it was getting cold and she detested drinking cold tea, she was glad that the rest of the meal was already cold so it wouldn't really matter, that being said she was this close to starting without him, she hadn't gotten breakfast and that pudding on the table was looking divine.

"Yo."

She sighed, of course he shows up when she's given up on him, she shouldn't be surprised.

" _Yo?_ That all you have to say? Making as wait, as always."

"Haha, sorry, traffic was awful."

She snorted, which only seem to make him laugh more.

"Traffic? In the castle? I don't think so. Hurry up and eat or I'm eating without you."

"Alright, alright, pushy."

He sat down and made himself comfortable, pulling the potato salad out from the cooler that sat by their picnic table.

"Honestly Yuri, we've been having lunch on Thursday for the last eight years and you still can't seem to get here _at_ lunch time. Besides this is important, I would think you would've have been here sooner."

"Well if you want me to be honest, reason I'm so late is cuz the person in question had me doing paper for over an hour, you know how hard it is to slip away from him?"

She took a bite of her tuna sandwich before replying.

"Of course I do, I've been his second in command for twenty years now, but you can't tell me couldn't have come up with something."

"I think he's onto me to be honest, he kept wanting to know where I needed to be in such a hurry."

She rose an eyebrow at that.

"Not as if he doesn't know we have lunch every week, that's odd."

"Exactly."

She sighed and took another sip of her slightly cooled tea.

"Ever since Blare left he's been… on edge… I don't know what to do with him…"

"You talked to him about it?"

"I've tried… but he hasn't made time for me… it's not like him…"

Yuri sat back in contemplation, looking up at the castle wall across the way, from where they were they could just barely make out the window to Flynn's office. He looked back at her with an odd expression.

"You two…. Alright?"

She stared into the tea cup, she didn't have an answer to that.

"I… don't know… the last few months have been… difficult…"

They ate in silence for a while, both thinking about what exactly to do about their runaway commandant, he needed to take time off and get away from work for a while, but they both knew Flynn would fight them every step of the way. That was just the kind of person he was now.

"As much as I'd like to think he's just grumpy cuz he hasn't been laid in a few months, we need to consider making him take leave…"

Sodia looked up at him, worry swirling in her magenta gaze.

"You know he won't accept that, he hasn't been on leave in years, all he knows is his work…"

"I know… and it's my fault for letting him hide behind his duties for so long… after what happened with Anna… I knew better."

"His heart is still with her…"

"He does love you Sodia."

She looked away not seeming convinced.

"He does, problem is he doesn't know how to move on… he never has… and I've let it go up til now, but seeing how badly he's pushing Blare, I can't ignore it anymore."

"But what can we do? Forcing him will only make him retreat even further from us."

"Yeah I know…"

Yuri slid her a plate of pudding and slowly she took a bite, the chocolate melted in her mouth instantly making her relax, something about eating Yuri's cooking always had a way of calming her down.

She supposed she could forgive him for being so late.

"How about this."

Yuri took a bite of pudding himself before continuing.

"Send him out in the field for a while."

"What good would that do?"

Yuri swung his leg lazily, most people would think he wasn't taking this seriously, fortunately, she knew better.

"Get him out of the castle, after being in the field we can probably justify getting him to take time off, after all, he hasn't been out in years."

"There hasn't been any need for him to be…"

"Well, with everything going on with the towns and villages being taken over, I think we can make a pretty good excuse."

Sodia nodded, taking the final bite of her pudding, she really hoped the idea Yuri had worked, if not she wasn't sure there was anything they could do to stop his downward spiral.

"I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, I know, tell him when you get back that I'm not signing another damn scrap of paper until he gets his ass out of his office chair and has dinner with me."

"I'll be sure to tell him that, word for word."

"Haha, thanks."

"I hope things get better…"

"Same here, you go, I'll clean this up."

She nodded and made her way back through the gardens, it really should still feel odd to sit and share a meal with a man she used to hate so much, then again, she had a lot of reasons to respect him as well, he certainly was more than just a criminal, and the world wasn't as black and white as she had always wanted to believe it to be.

Perhaps it was her that had changed, she had heard getting old could do that to you.

She looked at herself in one of the hallways mirrors, she could tell, the smallest sign of wrinkles that were forming on her face, how her pace was slightly slower than it used to be, how she was losing her stamina despite her best efforts to stay in shape.

She was getting old, and someday soon, Flynn would move on without her, she would have to retire, and she was going to be too old for him.

Someday soon someone else would hold him when he woke in the middle of the night from night terrors, someone else would love him, cherish him, protect him. And she would be nothing but a memory.

She took a deep breath and walked into his office to give him afternoon reports, someday soon this wouldn't be her job anymore, but she would be damned if she wasn't going to give him her all until the day she couldn't be there for him anymore.

She loved him too much not to.

She only hoped he still loved her that way as well.

There ya go! got a bit emotional there, also got some more dynamic between Yuri and Sodia. hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any questions let me know 3


	7. A knights Duty, A Daughter's Obligation

Hello everyone! I'm _(finally... ugh)_ back with chapter seven! I know this took waaaaay to long and I'm so sorry! I really hope this chapter holds up to the long wait ;3 it's still not exactly what I wanted but it's pretty close, Also Age of New Blastia's Sister story over the years will be getting its first chapter up soon! it will be a collection of stories showing how the world and characters came to be the way they are now in this story! if you enjoy reading this then please keep an eye for Over the Years as well, you won't be disappointed!

 **Chapter Seven:**

Aurnion had grown a great deal in the last seven years, with it now having a second settlement on the other side of Hypionia, it sat nestled under another mountain to protect it from the wind and elements close to the beachside that was across from Desier, from what Emily could tell they had begun building a dock that would make traveling to and from Desier much easier, and making the movement of supplies from Nordipolica to Zapthias only a two day trip.

Aurnion was booming, a place where knights and guildsmen both worked and lived, the kind of place where a captain could sit beside a guild boss and have drinks, sharing old stories, battles and talk of the future, and where people who were neither could feel safe not picking sides.

Normally, Emily would love being here, exploring the vast markets and stalls, or going rock climbing with friends.

Today wasn't one of those days.

Today Blare would be starting work as a knight, throwing her life and happiness away just to please her father, after today Emily would probably only see her in passing, no more hanging out and exploring together just because they felt like it, she'd be lucky if she got to see Blare much at all.

Ba'ul landed all to soon, and before she knew it she was helping Blare bring her belongings into town, every step hurt, every breath heavy, every part of her screaming, hoping to find some way to stop the inevitable, she knew by now she wasn't going to change Blare's mind, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Galileo!"

Blare rushed past her to her spirit companion, and Emily couldn't help but notice it was the first sign of excitement Blare had shown the entire trip, she ran to give him a hug which he slowly returned, making the odd sparkling sound that Blare knew so well.

Galileo looked a lot like the strange balloon monsters that roamed on the island on Nam Cobanda Isle but far more unique, His head was a giant yellow star with two large red ribbons hanging from his sides, a thick string hung from him with a gray rounded weight attached to the bottom, despite that he floated easily off the ground not unlike Valor.

"I've missed you…"

He sparkled again in response before tilting his head in confusion, slowly he ran his left ribbon across her face, Emily could only assume she had begun to cry.

"I'm okay Gali really… just… it's a big change ya know…? I'm a little scared…"

Galileo gently patted her on the head which seemed to relax her as Emily came up to them.

"Hey Galileo, long time no see."

Galileo made an annoyed sound and turned away from her folding his ribbons like arms, sometimes he could be so moody, not something she needed today.

"Aww, come on, you aren't still mad at me are you?"

Blare smiled a little.

"He kinda is, I still wish you would have given her a chance."

Emily looked at Blare before replying.

"We both know I'm not ready for connecting with a spirit, sure learning magic would be fun but, ehh… I don't know."

Blare gave her a stern look.

"Emily, it's not just about the ability to use magic, your spirit partner is your friend, your companion, your partner for life. Some people are closer to their partners then they even are their spouses."

"See? This is why I say I'm not ready, besides I've always been a bit a loner."

Blare shook her head.

"Honestly? I think you're just scared to take a chance on such a commitment, but I know when you finally do you'll be glad you took that step."

"Hey! I'm not sc-"

Emily was cut off as someone approached them.

"Miss Scifo?"

The man's voice was deep and confident, commanding attention to those that heard it, he was tall with short, well kept gray hair and piercing green eyes, he stood in silver armor with a green twin tail cape, the symbol of the Larr brigade.

"Oh…Captain Larr Hello."

Blare's mood had fallen considerably, though anyone who didn't know her well would never see it, angry he had interrupted them Emily could barely hold back her desire to strike the man.

"Hello Blare, Your Majesty."

Larr bowed respectfully to Emily which sent heat to her face, she hated when people treated her like this because of her status as royalty.

"Don't do that please! it's not like I'm here officially or anything…"

"My apologies."

Larr turned back to Blare.

"Your father told me you would be coming early to get comfortable with the city, it's good to see you, he has high hopes you'll do well here and so do I."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Good, I'm sure you realize that you won't be treated differently simply because you're the commandant's daughter, I expect you to work hard and give your all just like everyone else in my command."

"Of course, sir."

"Well, with that said I'll let you get settled in, your first roll call will be in two days' time, until then enjoy the city and get used to your surroundings, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, thank you, Captain Larr."

"Your welcome, goodbye Blare, Princess Emily."

Emily rolled her eyes as he walked away, but at least he hadn't called her 'her Majesty' or bow so she supposed she could let the title slide, as she looked up she could see the conflicting emotions swirling in her best friend's gaze, by the spirits she hated that she was going through with this.

"Hey Blare! Why don't we go check out what the stalls are selling for a while? Bet they have new hiking boots in."

Blair shook her head, sadness in her voice.

"No Emily, I think it's best if we say goodbye here…"

"What?"

Emily said taken by surprise.

"The longer that we stay together… The harder it's going to be when we have to say goodbye… Besides you have to head to Yurzorea, you can't afford to waste time here trying to make me feel better... I appreciate it though."

"But…Blare…"

She shook her head doing her best to smile at Emily.

"Goodbye Emily, if I learn anything that can help you, I'll send a message to you."

"Umm… okay…"

Blare had already turned and begun walk away, leaving Emily alone on the dirt path, she watched her and her spirit partner leave, Galileo carrying her bags. In all her life she had never felt so empty as she did now, it was all so stupid, she shouldn't be here, walking into a career she despised just to please her dad.

"Emily…?"

Emily looked back, she hadn't realized Pepper had come up behind her, she had decided to come with them on their adventure, she had wanted to get out of NewAspio anyways and Rita figured it was time her daughter put all her hours of studying Blastia to some practical use.

"Oh… Hey Pepper I thought you were gonna stay on the ship and study the necklace."

"I was! But then I saw Blare walking away all sad, and you've been standing here for over ten minutes, so I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"Wait… ten minutes?"

Had she really been standing there that long staring after her?

"Mhm! So are you okay? You don't seem okay…"

She thought about it for a moment, she didn't really want to worry Pepper, but if she was being honest she was far from okay right now.

"I'll… be okay, just hard saying goodbye to her, looks like we won't be staying in the city for the next two days like we planned… she wants us to go ahead and find the connection between the necklace and Yurzorea… so once we get some more supplies we'll be leaving."

Pepper's mood dropped at the news.

"Oh… alright… she… didn't say goodbye to me though…"

Emily felt horrible, she knew why she hadn't waited on Pepper, it had taken everything she had just walk away from Emily, saying goodbyes to both of them would have been too much.

"She wanted to, but I guess her new boss wanted her to get a head start on stuff…"

"I see…"

She didn't seem quite as upset now, though Emily didn't like telling the small lie it was for the best, she knew Blare had no intention of hurting Pepper, she just felt like this is what she had to do, and as much as it hurt Emily she really couldn't fault her for that.

The rest of their day was uneventful, with the pair plus Valor checking all the shops for food and traveling supplies, Pepper had seemed to cheer up after Emily had given her the money go buy some stuff she wanted, she hoped once they left Pepper could forget the whole ordeal.

"Emily look!"

Pepper Held up a long black and red scarf, across its surface was light reddish-white stars that made up a full night sky, it was beautifully captured on silk and amazingly soft.

"Wow Pepper! Amazing find."

Pepper smiled at her and she found herself doing the same, it still hurt leaving Blare behind but at least she wasn't alone, with a little time she might be able to get Blare to follow her dreams and not just her father's expectations, only time would tell.

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

Yuri watched as Flynn's carriage was being loaded, it hadn't taken long to get the emperor on board with their plan, that morning he had called him in to speak with Flynn about the situation in Tolbyccia and have him lead efforts from the field, now three hours later it seemed Flynn would be leaving at any moment, though Yuri was far from patting himself on the back.

Flynn himself came down the castle stairway in his service uniform and Yuri guessed that the largest of the luggage carried his armaments, he had a simple black bag slung across his shoulder as he walked over to him, the cold, seemingly emotionless expression he wore told Yuri they hadn't gotten away with the plan scot free.

"You did this."

His statement wasn't accusatory, merely blatant.

"Well, I could lie and say I didn't."

"Oh, but I'm sure you wouldn't do that, not like you haven't been planning things behind my back already."

"Hey, they do need you there, so it's win-win situation."

"And when I'm done? I'll be forced to take leave… Why? Because it's the rules, all knights who return from extended field duty must take leave before returning, How do I know that? Because I'm the one who got that rule passed!"

"You need a break Flynn, and since we all know you won't take one willingly I had to be... sneaky about it."

Yuri was careful not to mention Sodia, he didn't need to blame her for this or lose his trust in her, she really loved him after all.

"And what gives you the right…"

He gave Yuri a stone-cold stare.

"What gives you the right to decide MY life!?"

"What gives me the right?"

Yuri looked at him, doing his best to remain calm.

"One, I technically outrank you, so if I really wanted to force you to do It I could have, but we both know that wouldn't have ended well, but you wanna know the more important thing?"

"What's that?"

Flynn's voice had gone completely flat.

"I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you, so damn straight I'm making sure you don't work yourself into the ground… I'm making sure _Blare_ doesn't ** _see_** you work yourself into the ground…"

He watched Flynn expression change as he looked away.

"I can handle it…"

"You sure about that?"

Yuri tapped his finger to Flynn's chest, striking the small piece of metal he knew was hanging there under his shirt.

"Cuz it seems to me your letting the people that really matter to you down."

Flynn gingerly pulled at the chain to inspect the locket that hung from it, inside was a picture of Blare as a young girl, standing beside her was himself with Sodia hugging the girl as she laughed, on the other side was a picture of Anna with Flynn hugging her from behind, he kept the trinket on him at all times, and Yuri knew all too well that you would have to kill him get that necklace.

"What do you mean by that?"

Yuri shook his head.

"I would tell ya but I think you have to figure it out on your own, otherwise you might not believe it, word of advice though."

Yuri took his own trinket from his pocket, the pipe that Repede loved so much, slowly he turned it around his fingers, remembering good times.

"You have to let the past go Flynn…"

Reluctantly he put the pipe back in his pocket.

"I know it broke you that there was nothing you could do… I see it weigh you down every day… but you have people here and now… that are alive and need you to be there for them, don't forget that."

Flynn turned away sharply as his words, desperately clutching the locket in his hand.

"I'll… think about it… I have to go."

"I'm not gonna stop ya."

For a moment it looked as if Flynn was going to say something else to him, but after a long moment Flynn completely turned away and headed for his carriage. He would need time to think after that little talk, so Yuri wasn't going to press it, he only hoped That he would actually listen to him, for everyone's sake.

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

Blare watched as Ba'ul departed from the city and into the sky, her heart sinking with every moment they got farther away, pain rushing through her as if she had been stabbed she tore her eyes from the skyline even though they had long since disappeared into the cloudless sky.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the barracks, the building was fairly new and was mix of wood construction, stone floors and metal structure, she walked past two knights who were in deep conversation head down, she couldn't help but want to not be noticed, she wanted to get to her room as quickly as she could and hide away until her first roll call, perhaps even look around the city like the caption had suggested.

'Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost there…'

Blare looked down at the papers she was given before arriving, her room was B-36, she couldn't help but wonder who her bunkmate was going to be, would they like her? Would they get along? She hated worrying about things like that, she hated feeling like she was running from everyone who happened to pass her in the hallway, she hated dreading her roll call.

She hated being here.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts, she couldn't think like that, if she did she would fall right into the hole Emily has warned about… hating her own father, and she didn't want that.

The door to B-36 seemed to appear out of nowhere, if she hadn't calmed down when she did she would have probably walked right past it, glad she had spared herself that embarrassment she grabbed the doors' knob before stopping. Should she knock? After all her bunkmate was here first and deserved that respect, but did that seem stupid? After all, this was her room now too and they were to share it as equals.

She sighed, this was supposed to be the easy part, so why was it so unbearably hard? Taking a deep breath she slowly turned the knob.

"So, You're the commander's kid huh?"

Blare jumped, nearly slamming her head into the door, she had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the person come up to her.

"You don't seem like much to me."

"Hello… um lieutenant?"

She couldn't help but feel a little proud that she had noticed her superior's rank with a quick glance, the woman that stood before her had short auburn hair styled in a bob cut, though it seemed more for ease of care more than personal choice, silver eyes seemed to bore into her, laying bare her deepest fears and darkest secrets, she felt the need to look away.

"First lieutenant private Scifo, might I ask why you are avoiding your fellow knights? Just because your first roll call isn't in two days doesn't mean you get to hide away like some spoiled child."

First lieutenant? So that meant she was the captain's second in command, that explained why she felt the need to inspect the new recruit.

"I'm just… trying to settle in, it's a huge adjustment… b-but I'll be ready for rollcall ma-am!"

Blare forced every ounce of confidence she could muster into her voice, even though she felt none of it.

The lieutenant snorted.

"If it were up to me you wouldn't even be here, we're doing just fine without the commander's…. brat."

"b-brat…?"

She was taken aback, why would she think that? She didn't know her, she didn't know how hard it was living under her father's constant expectation of her, she had no right to judge her.

"Yes, a brat, any woman who needs daddy to pull his rank to get her into the perfect little town just so she can pass as a knight doesn't deserve the sword and helm."

"But I've worked hard!"

"I don't care, your nothing to me but a-"

"That's enough Roza."

They turned to see Captain Larr standing at the edge of the hallway, Blare had been so absorbed by what Roza had been saying she hadn't heard him come up to them.

"C-captain! Please forgive me for this unsightly display!"

She bowed to him in apology which he acknowledged with a short nod before turning to face Blare.

"I don't think I'm the one who you should apologize to Roza, no matter what you might personally think she is still one of your knights under your command, there is a level respect and professionalism that I expect from everyone is this brigade, including you."

"Y-yes, sir…"

She turned to face Blare as well, her stance for less aggressive then what it had been just moments ago.

"I… am sorry, Blare, I have no right to pass judgment before you've even started, I hope we can start fresh when you attend your roll call."

She bowed to Blare as well, making her feel slightly uncomfortable, so she nodded not being sure what else to do.

"Sure.."

"Good, if that is settled then?"

Both women nodded.

"Very well, you are excused Roza"

"Yes, sir."

She left as quickly as she had appeared, and blare couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the end of Roza's dislike for her, she hadn't been here even a day yet and already things were going wrong for her. Why was this happening?

"You'll have to excuse Roza, she tends to speak her mind when we get recruits she feels are only here because of their families or who they know."

"I see…"

Blare absent mindedly rung her hands, she already hated being here.

"Roza had to fight her way to where she is, her former brigade captain… wasn't very fond of female recruits, at least them getting promoted to anything beyond a private, he thought if he kept them from advancing in their careers he could get what he wanted from them… Roza refused to let him use her, it took almost five years to finally get anywhere, but she never gave up and she was transferred to my brigade, that being said she hates anyone who thinks they can get what they want simply because of their status."

Blare was stunned by the information, it seemed Roza had something in common with someone else she knew when she was younger, she wondered how the two of them would get along if they knew each other, or if they would get along at all, looking up she realized her captain was staring at her, waiting for a response.

"That must have been horrible… but.. my father wasn't always a noble… I've heard so many stories of how he grew up in the lower quarter, he would never want me to act like I'm better than anyone, and I don't believe in getting anything you don't earn yourself… I hope she can see that"

"I do as well."

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

After her encounter with Roza and the captain Blare was more than happy to finally be in her room, her bags were laid on the bed closest to the window, the plain off-blue sheets were neat and appeared freshly cleaned, she couldn't help but wonder why her roommate hadn't taken the opportunity to have the window, but she was grateful they had left it for her.

"It's not much… is it Gali?"

Her partner nodded his star-shaped head, sparkling softly before grabbing her bags with his ribbons so she could sit down, for a moment she just rested there, taking in everything that had happened that day. Slowly she ran her hands across the beds surface, doing her best to relax, Galileo left her to her thoughts, opting to put away her belongings for her, she nodded to him in thanks before finally getting up and looking out the window, from where she was on the second story of the building she could easily see most of the bustling city, she watched as people were leaving the town dojo, as workers were finishing up their building tasks for the day, and as shops continued to sell goods even as the sun was beginning to set. She frowned. An immense sadness filling her chest, she loved exploring local markets with Emily, they never failed to find interesting and amazing finds together, and to laugh at some of the crazy kooky things some people were willing to put up for sale. She couldn't help but wish she has taken her up on her offer to go there together, they would probably still be down there, getting dinner at one of the many food stalls and watching the sunset, not up here already wishing it was over and that she could curl up and never look at another knight again for as long as she lived.

"Hey, you're here I was wondering if you be when I got back!"

The voice caused her to jump, oh right, she had a roommate, what had she been thinking? And where were her manners? Taking a moment to recover from panicking she turned to meet her roommate, gasping as she saw their face.

"Katty?"

Katty smiled, her mint green hair swaying slightly as she spoke.

"The one and only! Bout time you came to our room, been waiting for you all afternoon."

Blare couldn't help but stare at her, she was her roommate? She never imagined she would get someone she actually knew.

"But… you're in the Terris brigade… how?"

"Transferred."

Katty's smiled widened, chocolate colored eyes shimmering.

"I was told you got moved here so I asked to be moved here as well, I didn't want you to be alone, I mean you have Gali but still."

Blare blinked back tears, her friend had done all that for her? Uprooted herself from her own brigade to be with her? It was hard to take it all in at once, unable to form words she instead ran up and hugged her friend, almost knocking Katty over in the process.

"Woah there! Haha, it's good to see you too."

She returned the hug, holding her a moment. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad here. She could do this, she could be a knight with her friend at her side, perhaps she could finally make her father proud of her.

"So where's Emily? I was almost sure you would still be out exploring the town with her like you guys always do."

Blare looked away sadly.

"She…went to the Yurzorean continent… it's a long story but she's trying to figure out if there's a movement to make new Blastia by illegal means."

Katty's face fell, her expression turning grim.

"You don't know… do you?"

"Know what…?"

"All of Yurzorea is under Blood bound rule… they have several large camps set up out there, captain Terris told me they might even be working on building their own city, it's not safe for any travelers to be out there… and being that Emily is an imperial princess they would probably jump at the chance to ransom her back to her country… or worse"

"no…"

Horror ran cold down her spine causing her to shiver, what had she done? If she would have just taken Emily up on her offer… she would still be here, not flying to her capture or even her demise, and poor pepper.

" I… I have to talk to the captain!"

Blare ran past Katty rushing toward the door.

"And tell him what? There's nothing he can do… I suppose he can get your dad involved but no one is allowed in their airspace… Going after them could start a war."

"I have to do something! I can't just sit here while Pepper and Emily are flying into danger!"

"Alright…"

Katty closed her eyes, a strange expression on her face.

"You want me to go with you?"

Blare shook her head, determination in her voice.

"No, only one of us needs to get in trouble over this, you've already done so much for me… Thank you Katts."

"Always."

With that Blare ran out the door, allowing it to swing back until it closed on its own with a small click.

Now alone in the room, Katty hummed to herself in a soft, sad tone.

"Funny isn't it…? I came all this way to watch over you, only for you to have to leave…Be safe Blare…"

Katty sat down on her best friend's bed, she had a strange feeling she wasn't going to be ever using it. And hummed to herself in the silent room.

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

It took everything Blare had not to simply barge into the captains' office, she had to be smart about this, think of a plan and hopefully convince captain Larr to do something to help them.

She jumped at the sound of the large wooden doors swaying open, gods what was wrong with her? She needed to be more aware of her surroundings.

"Blare? What brings you to my office this late in the evening?"

So much for taking the time to plan what she was going to say.

"Umm…. Well you see, sir!-"

He put his hand up to stop her short.

"Hold on, how about we take this into the office?"

"Oh, yes sir…"

He opened the left door and held it for her, allowing her inside ahead of him, the walls were made of off-colored wood paneling, that looked rather old despite the building being fairly new, she wondered if the old wood was a personal choice of the captain to have, the floor was also wood though it was much darker in color, she guessed dark oak as the material, the office itself had pictures littering the space, she could see captain Larr when he was young man, a picture that appeared to be him and his wife on their wedding day, the captain holding his firstborn child, and many pictures of him and his family when he was off duty, they looked so happy together, a wonderful family.

She couldn't help but wonder if her family would have been like that… if only…

"So.."

She snapped back to reality as captain Larr sat down at his desk and addressed her.

"what's the matter? Is it Roza again?"

Blare shook her head, desperately trying to cobble together the words she needed to get him to send men after her friends.

"Sir, it's a long story but Emily and my friend Pepper are heading for the Yurzorean continent!"

"What!?"

Captain Larr stared in horror for a moment before regaining his composer, slowly running his hands through his graying hair.

"What on earth is princess Emily doing out there? We have no control over Yurzorea at the moment, and trying to go after them could cause an international incident… I'll need to send an emergency message to your father right away."

Blare's shoulders sagged, getting her father involved would take time they didn't have, they needed to send someone out there now if they had any hope of stopping them before they reached Yurzorea.

"But captain! We need to send people out now or we'll never catch them in time!"

It was only after she had said it she realized how out of turn and disrespectful she was being to her superior.

"I.. I'm sorry sir…"

Captain Larr Waved his hand dismissing her apology.

"You're worried about your friends, I understand that… and for the imperial princess to be heading right toward enemy territory is a terrifying prospect…. But I can't send anyone after them, I need everyone here we're short on men as it is to protect the cities."

"B- But sir!"

"I'm sorry Blare… most of the knights here wouldn't know what to do if they had to go up against a small army of Blood bound men… their trained well but most of them I have never been in a war situation, it wouldn't end well."

Blare stared at the floor, hoping doing so would hide her heartbreak.

"I know you're scared for them…"

The captain got up from his chair, placing a hand on Blares shoulder.

"I need you to trust that I'm going to do everything in my power to bring them home."

She nodded sadly as the captain moved away, giving her a chance to calm down as he went to the doorway of his office.

"Private Nook?"

The captain called to the private on duty watching over his office door.

"Yes, sir?"

Send for Roza immediately, we have a situation."

"Sir!"

The private disappeared down the hall as Captain Larr turned to face Blare again.

"I know it won't be easy to do, but go and get settled in, you still have a roll call in two days, let me worry about bringing them home."

Blare stared blankly at the floor, she couldn't wait for them to plan their rescue, she had to find them now! Even if she had to do on her own…

"… y-yes sir."

She walked out of the captain's office determined, she would have to go after them on her own, it was the only way to get to them in time. Patiently she waited for lights out before enacting her plan, it was rushed but if she was quick she hoped it wouldn't matter.

Quietly making her way through the darkened halls was the easy part, not running into night watch on the other hand was a whole other issue, she pressed herself against the wall that led to the back entrance of the building, narrowly missing one of the knights on patrol, moving forward she stopped short of an open door that still had its light on.

'Crap! Why are they still up?'

"Honestly Sonna, the budget forms get more complicated and confusing every year."

Blare recognized the voice, it had to be Roza speaking, from somewhere in the room she heard another female voice, who she assumed was Sonna.

"Yes ma'am, I believe they added two whole new sub-divisions for wages and personal leave money."

"Honestly…"

The room went silent for a moment before Roza spoke again.

"Sonna?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What do you know about the Scifo girl?"

The sound of papers shuffling filled the air before Sonna spoke again.

"Not much, obviously that she's the commander's daughter. Her mother was a high-ranking guildsman who died in child labor, as such private Blare was raised mostly by friends of her father as the commander became… very fervent in his work after his wife's death."

"I see…"

Roza was silent for a moment.

"Any indications she'll be a loyal knight?"

"Not that I know of ma'am, from what I've heard she's a bit timid, not the best fit for an imperial knight but that doesn't mean she can't grow into the role, if she is anything like her father she will excel here."

"I suppose your right…"

Roza sighed.

"I'll just have to keep a close eye on her, once we get everything ready for th-"

"Lieutenant!"

Blare quickly slide further into the darkness hoping it would cloak her in its safety, the sound of frantic footsteps echoing down the hall from somewhere in front of her made her wonder what was going on, was that private Nook? How had he gotten here after her? His form came into view from the soft amber glow of the light in Roza's study, the young knight barely stopping in time to pass the room up in his haste.

"Private Nook? What are you doing here? Why are you not tending to the captain?"

Nook saluted hastily trying to catch his breath.

"…S- sorry ma'am… I've been looking for you everywhere… I thought you were out with night patrol…"

"I would be if it weren't for all this budget work, what's the matter?"

"The captain had me send for you, it's urgent!"

The sound of metal scraping against the wooden floorboards echoed down the silent hallways.

"Take me to him, and explain the situation on the way."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Blare watched from the shadows as the pair ran in the opposite direction, breathing a sigh of relief she turned her attention to the remaining knight named Sonna. Slowly she crept up to the door frame, daring to peek inside she saw that Sonna had her back to the door, she instead seemed to be looking for a book among the many that was held on the wall-length shelves, the place looked more like a miniature library than an office, it seemed Roza really liked to read.

Holding her breath Blare quickly passed the door, not stopping until turning the corner and slipping back into darkness, she watched the door for moment, it didn't seem Sonna had noticed, finally free she ran down the back halls until she reached the side exit that led to the stables, from there she could get a Quietta and make it to the docks, from there? Well, she hadn't thought that far yet, mostly because she hadn't thought she would make it this far.

"Unit Three, checking in."

She ducked low at the side door as she heard a unit leader talking to the officer watching the door, she had forgotten she had read about the hourly check-ins at night, fortunately she had help, quietly she summoned Galileo, she nodded and he nodded back at her before turning and shooting a small star out into the bushes somewhere in front of the night guard, within moments he had left his post to investigate and Blare wasted no time in slipping past, crossing the long courtyard to the stables proved uneventful and she couldn't help but bless her good luck.

"Okay, Gali… just need to pick a Quietta that isn't currently in service and we're home free."

Galileo made a sparkling sound as she checked stalls, trying not to spook any of the Quiettas that were resting.

"I know Gali… I don't wanna get in trouble either… but I have to do this… here we go."

She stopped at one at the far left side of the stables, this Quietta was out of service because her partner had retired and was awaiting another knight to take her on.

"Annabelle… ha… how fitting, come on sweetie I need your help.."

Startled at first Blare quickly grabbed one of the many carrots that were kept with their feed to calm her down.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I just need help to get to the docks, then I'll pay someone there to bring you home."

Annabelle had calmed down and Blare was able to get her saddle attached and saddlebags settled, mounting her was fairly easy after that and she gave Galileo a reassuring smile.

"Alright Gali, let's go!"

Galileo sparkled again before shrinking into a tiny star that could fit in the palm of her hand, his string had turned into a necklace she could wear around her neck until she needed him again, she had Annabelle turn to leave, they were on their way.

"So, Your leaving, are you?"

Blare felt icy horror run down her back for the second time, there was no mistaking her captain's voice, and slowly she had Annabelle turn so she could face him.

"Y-yes… sir… I was going to leave sir…"

"So I can see."

"But sir! This is so important I can't just sit around and wait for someone to plan to save them! It could be too late by then… I have to… I…"

"And I agree, unofficially, of course, can't go sending renegade knights out on crazy missions now can I?"

She stared.

"What?"

"You heard me, I knew you would try something like this, which is why security is so lax tonight, I also made sure Roza would be kept busy, I can't send anyone myself, but if were to just… _leave_ , however."

"You're letting me go?"

She still couldn't believe her ears.

"Unofficially of course, officially you will have been reported AWAL, but I think that's a small price to pay, your father would probably disagree but that's why we're going to keep this between us, go on, I hope you can catch up to them, in the meantime I'll do my best to get back-up out there in case you can't"

She smiled, she felt as if she was going to cry.

"Thank you, sir…"

"Haha, don't thank me yet, you'll have hell to pay when you come home, but I think you know that already, when you reach the docks there a station for hot air balloons, they should be able to get you in the air, just tell the guy I sent you, now I better get back to Roza, she must be losing her mind that she can't find me."

"I bet she is."

Blare laughed.

"Thank you again."

With that she pulled the rains, and her, Galileo and Annabelle sped into the night, leaving captain Larr to watch her go, with the information he had given her she hoped she could get to them in time, once she knew they were safe, she could plan how she would deal with her dad, she knew he would be disappointed in her… hopefully, she could fix that and work even harder to make him proud of her again.

Hopefully, she would live to get that far.

After all, they had almost a whole day start, she just might have to fight her way to them, and that wouldn't end well.

Galileo sparkled at her from where he rested on her chest to calm her down, he always knew when she was starting to panic, she gently squeezed him in thanks before re-focusing on the path ahead. No matter what was waiting for her, they would face it together.

That's what partners did.

 **(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)**

That's chapter seven! learned a bit more about Blare in this chapter, and the world itself with Blood bound trying to take over, you think Blare will make it in time? Anyways thank you soooo much for reading for everyone who has been patiently waiting for this chapter to finally be uploaded, I appreciate you all 3 I'm going to try really hard to get the next one up sooner than six months xD and don't forget Over the Years is coming out soon to! you'll get the most out of this story by reading that one alongside it :P that's it for me! Bye now!


	8. The choices we make

**(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)**

The wind set a soft chill down her spine, it was oddly cool today, the first signs of autumn showing itself on the breeze, Estelle got up from her seat in her private study and shut the window, breathing a sigh of relief as the room began to warm up again, she returned to her seat calmly taking a sip of jasmine tea before responding to her guest.

"Sorry about that, but the smallest bit a cold goes straight to my bones, I hated traveling in the cold, now I wish I had an adventure to go on at all… Anyways enough about me what were you saying Harry?"

He took a moment to drink some tea as well before continuing.

"Well with Blood bound's reach growing as much as it is, I feel it's time knights, royals, guildsmen, and bosses to put aside our different ways of living and stand together, I fear this renegade guild may be the worst thing to happen to our world since the Adephagos."

Estelle frowned, sadness filing her gaze.

"I agree, it's so frustrating that this guild wants to destroy everything we've worked so hard to build for everyone, are we perhaps doing something wrong that there are people that are so unhappy?"

"No your highness, they simply aren't content to live a quiet life, they want it their way and they don't care who they have crush to get it, what worries me is how many people they have managed to convince to join them, as of right now they have more men then my guild does by a landslide… I even lost some good men to them."

"So have we… there are over two hundred knights that are currently AWAL, we believe that they have left to join Blood Bound."

Harry glared out the window angrily.

"We're getting weaker and their getting stronger, gaining new recruits that can tell them insider information… then there's this 'Aer blocker' issue in the works, we still have numbers against them as of right now but that won't matter if they have found a way to prevent us from using magic against them."

"I'm not sure what to do Harry, going to war seems it could destroy everything our people have come to know, and our chances of winning don't look good with these odd magic absorbers…"

"Well, I do have a proposition, it wont win the war against them but it will reunite our two peoples as one unit against them, if they realize their going up against one superpower they might think twice about world domination, if they want to live their lives on Yurzorea with their magic absorption stones then let them, so long as they aren't hurting anyone in our lands."

Estelle closed her eyes a moment, hands together in deep thought.

"Yes… it's upsetting that's it's gotten to that point; do you really think we can keep them from trying to start war with you or the empire? And what of the towns and cities they forced to join them?"

"If we stand together, I think we can, it won't be easy but we might be able to avoid a war, as for the towns I believe we can convince their leader to let them go with a show of enough strength."

"What do you propose we do then?"

Estelle took another sip of tea to calm her nerves.

"A wedding."

She stared at him a moment confused.

"A wedding? What are you-"

Suddenly it all clicked into place.

"You want your son to marry Emily… don't you?"

He nods quietly, watching as Estelle got up from the table.

"I know that it's a lot to ask, but a marriage would take our nations from neighbors to sister countries, a show of peace and prosperity to the people, a show of strength to our enemies, we can't afford anymore people siding with them, using lack of equality as a means to recruit, we also have to put a stop to the fear tactics that are being used to subdue towns."

"Your asking me to give my daughter's freedom away…"

"I know."

Estelle stared out the window, oddly missing the chill that had been floating though the room.

"Have you spoken to Yuri about this? Or can I assume your trying to bypass my husband by talking to me?"

Harry closed his eyes a moment before responding.

"We both know he would never agree to it, even suggesting it would earn me a punch in the face."

"Who's to say I don't feel the same way?"

"I'm sure you do, but I know that I can reason with you, I wouldn't get three words in with Yuri, but you know as well as I do that this bigger then all of us, this is the fate of our world at stake. And this may be the only chance we have of stopping this peacefully; their leader is currently trying to claim themselves their own country. We don't have a lot of time."

"All I ever wanted was for Emily to have the freedom I never did… This is so unfair to her… she's barely an adult…"

"She's a princess, my son a Don in waiting, they have a responsibility to their people just as we do, we don't always like the choices we have to make… as a leader to your people I know you understand that."

"Your asking me to make this choice without speaking to my Husband, my cousin… and what about the master guilds? You would need at least two other leaders to agree to this."

"Kaufman has agreed to side with me when it's brought to the table, Nan has as well though I can tell she feels like she's betraying Yuri in doing so."

Estelle walked back toward the window, pulling it open and allowing the cold morning breeze to fill the room once again, the cold running across her skin did little to hide the chill that was crawling though her heart, when had their world become a place where this was choice she had to even consider?

She wondered if Emily would ever forgive her.

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

"Emily look!"

Emily ran over to the port side of the ship where Pepper was standing, in the distance they could see the outline of the Yurzorean continent, it's tall mountains and dense pine trees were unmistakable even from this far away.

"Wait… are those guard towers? And what the heck are those dark stones just FLOATING in the sky!?"

Emily cried out confusion, at the edges of the continent were tall watch towers, and she feared if they flew any closer, they might be able to shoot Ba'ul down, then there was the odd, ash gray stones that were floating around the border, making an odd aura that surrounded the whole thing. When had Yurzorea become someone's fortress?

"I don't think we should fly any closer to it Emily…"

Emily tended to agree.

"I don't think so either… Ba'ul? Can you land on one of the small islands nearby for now?"

Ba'ul made a cautious sounding moan before pulling away from Yurzorea toward one of the smaller islands off its coast, allowing Emily and pepper to get off the ship to look around.

"Thanks, Ba'ul, you rest while we figure out what to do next."

He groaned again before setting the ship in the water nearby, after anchoring it down Emily took a moment to process what they had just seen.

"Okay… I'm not sure what I thought we'd find when we got here but… this wasn't it."

"Do you think whoever has those towers up saw us Emily?"

"Probably, but I don't think we got close enough for them to care, I'm hoping we can keep it that way for now. Any idea what the stones are?"

Pepper shook her head.

"No, mom has never told me about anything like this before."

"Hmm…"

"Do you think we should go back?"

Emily shook her head, they had come to too far to just head back empty handed.

"No, I don't wanna go back to deal with uncle Flynn without something to show for it, he didn't believe me the last time…"

Pepper stares out over the ocean to the strange stones in the distance, something about them is unsettling.

"What should we do then Emily?"

"I don't know… I think we should camp here for the night and plan our next move in the morning."

"Okay! I'll get the tents supplies."

Emily managed to smile.

"Sounds good to me, I can't stand sleeping in the cabins when the ship is actually in the water."

Pepper laughed before running back to the ship leaving Emily with her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself and Pepper into. What she had assumed would be some sort of small research base or perhaps some never before discovered ruins that perhaps had been stumbled across was in reality a full-blown fortress with sniper towers and what she could only describe as 'Pre-Adephagos' magic.

What the hell is going on here?

"Got it!"

Emily snapped out of her thoughts as Pepper and Valor came up to her with their camping supplies, she couldn't help but shiver as she watched Valor basically spit out the items from his gelatin-like body, leaving them in a neat pile on the ground. How he managed keep them inside his small body she would never know.

After setting up a small camp near the oceanside the pair started a campfire with Pepper volunteering to cook dinner, while she steamed rice and vegetables Emily took a moment to write in her journal.

 _'_ _At first, I thought I was just going after a small rouge group trying to bring blastia back to our world… but now, I'm beginning to understand that this is no small operation of wishful thinkers, they somehow have a real working model that can perform magic that rivals its ancestors before it. Could it be that woman I met is behind all of this? Savino… Who are you? And what do you hope to accomplish by re-creating the Blastia? We have the spirits there's no real need for Blastia anymore._

 _…_ _I wish Blare was here._

 _In either case the current problem we face is the defenses around Yurzorea, The watch towers are a huge issue as we can't have Bal'ul land there, plus whoever has claimed the continent for themselves will know we're there, then there is these odd stones that are floating around the lands' perimeter, I can't tell what their supposed to do, but I can tell its to keep people out. I want to know what their hiding in there, and why its worth killing to protect._

 _For now the only course of action I can think of is to use the Fiertias' small row boat to sneak under their defenses and make it ashore, the only problem is we don't know what the stones do so we could be walking right into an alarm system or worse, but it might be a risk we'll have to take._

 _I hope this works…'_

"Food's ready!"

Emily jumped slightly, she hadn't realized how much she had been concentrating on her entry. She had to admit that writing it down had made thinking everything through a lot easier, maybe she could get a better plan together now.

"Here ya go! Steamed rice and Veggies! With home made Soy sauce of course!"

She smiled at Pepper, planning after dinner then.

"Thanks Pepper, You're a awesome cook."

Pepper Smiled as well, handing a bowl to Valor, who excitedly scooped the whole bowl into his mouth with a contented sigh before spitting the empty bowl back out, allowing it to roll onto the ground with that same thin layer of goo covering it.

Emily suddenly didn't feel as hungry as she did a moment ago.

Pepper laughed at her partner's antics and Emily found herself laughing as well, tomorrow was unknown but for tonight, she would enjoy the time she had, and hope they found answers to what was going on when they woke up.

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

He was angry.

More angry then he had been in a long time.

Walking the streets of his childhood home had done little to calm the storm raging in his mind, but at least he was far away from anyone he might snap at. Thinking about it now only made him feel horrible.

He hadn't meant to scream at her.

But by the Goddess what had she been thinking? A Wedding? A WEDDING!? What good was that going to do? Giving their baby girl away for the _hope_ that they could maintain peace.

Yuri sighed as he stopped on the bridge that connected the Civilians quarter to the Royal quarter, he had been walking the Lower quarter for hours now with little to ease his mind, the sun setting past the horizon reminding him that nightfall was a mere fifteen or so minutes away.

He needed to go home, talk to her, let her know he hadn't meant the things he had said.

So why was he still wandering?

Yuri reached into his left pocket pulling out a worn photo, in it was himself holding Emily on his shoulders when she was little girl, next to him was Estelle who was hugging him from the side.

They looked so happy. He often looked at this picture when he was homesick working in Dahngrest, as much as he loved his job sometimes it was hard to rarely be home with his family.

He sighed leaning against the cold brick of the bridge. He had promised her, hadn't he? When they married that he would leave the executive decisions of the Empire to her, he had no desire to be involved in the politics on their country, he had to deal with enough decision making with the guild.

He never dreamed that decision making would ever include giving their daughter's freedom away for the sake keeping peace with traitors and terrorists, for fear that war would destroy everything they had built over the last two decades.

He had begun to wander as he thought about it, the final rays of sunlight long gone, in it's place he watched as knights went around lighting torches in the side streets, one of them saluting at him as he passed. The main streets began the flicker to life on their own accord, powered by the odd Tower Rita had built there for the city to receive and use sunrays as a power source.

He found himself at a large cottage, one he knew quite well, the dark green roof and dark crimson brick a warm reminder. How had he gotten here? He wasn't sure, perhaps he had wanted to come here and hadn't realized it, or perhaps he was looking for something to cheer him up, he wasn't sure.

Before he knew it, he was knocking on the door, a warm yellow glow seeping through the windows' blinds, a moment later the door opened, A young woman coming into view, her brown eyes and auburn hair a familiar sight.

"Hey Dotti… Sorry to bother you so late, I know it's dark out."

Dotti Smiled at him knowingly, her eyes showing with kindness.

"It's alright, you know your always welcome here Yuri, come inside it's getting chilly out."

He took her offer and was almost immediately knocked over by several pups, joyful barking and licking was all he could feel or hear, and it took Dotti a few minutes to get them to let him up.

"Go on now! Shoo!"

The pups reluctantly let him go, scurrying away to the next thing that caught their interest.

"Sorry about them, they haven't seen you in a while they got excited."

Yuri laughed despite himself as Dotti handed him a towel to clean off the dog slobber.

"It's alright, their getting bigger huh? They were so small a few months ago."

"They are! When you first asked me to take on the litter, I wasn't sure I would be able to handle them all! As it stands their just about old enough to be adopted, it's going to get very quiet here soon."

Yuri frowned, coming to visit the pups was one of the few things that helped him calm down when he was low, he wasn't sure how he felt about them getting adopted.

"You know… there's still time for you to take one of them…"

He sighed, he wasn't so sure about that.

"Come on Dotti… you know how I feel about that."

"I know…"

She was quiet for a moment before looking back at him again.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

He followed her through the kitchen and into the Livingroom where two of the pups were resting by the fireplace, one in particular caught his eye.

"Riva! Come here girl!"

The pup got up and ran to them, the young female looked so much like her grandfather… so much.

"Riva here has shown a natural talent for combat, I think she would do well as a knight hound."

Yuri snorted, knight hound? No way.

"I take it you disagree?" She replied to his silent protest.

"No offence to Flynn's men, but there is no way I'd trust em with this puppy."

"Well it's either that or a mercenary hound, I don't think she would be happy as just a domestic dog."

Yuri was quiet for a moment, Riva came up to him wagging her tail happily, circling around him in an attempt to get him to play, finally he knelt down and pet her, smiling as he did so.

"Yuri…I know how hard it was on you to watch Repede pass away…"

He flinched at her words.

"But I know deep down you feel a connection to Riva, and I can tell she has one with you as well. Maybe… it's time to start again."

He went quiet again, Riva pawing him excitedly for attention. He had just finished lecturing Flynn about letting go, and here he was desperately trying to not let go himself.

He wasn't sure when he had picked Riva up, but he had, and in her eyes he could see all the adventures they hadn't had yet.

He seriously was getting sentimental with age.

"Well Riva… what do you say we go home?"

Riva barked with more excitement then before making him laugh, she sure was full of energy.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Dotti said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea to."

He left the Cottage with a new partner at his side, a friend, it oddly felt right to walk the dark streets with Riva happily beside him. Now for the hard part.

Apologizing to his wife.

 **|-{8+=======+8}-|**

It had been hard to fall asleep, the sound of monsters moving around outside the campsite barrier was a little unnerving, and Emily wasn't used to being around them at night. Still they had managed to fall asleep with Valor keeping watch, the sound of the ocean gently lulling Emily to sleep, it had felt like she had just drifted off when she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Emily! Do you hear that? It sounds like chiming."

"Huh…? What…"

Emily managed to sit up, her vision blurry. The sound of a mechanical chime at the edge of her senses. Slowly she got up and looked around the camp, in the distance monsters were shuffling but she knew none of them made a sound like that.

"Emily, I think it's a Balloon."

"A Balloon?"

Pepper nods at her

"Yeah when mom first designed them she installed the sound alert into them so they would make noise when in the air, it was so Ba'ul wouldn't accidentally run into them at night."

A thoughtful thing to do, Rita was always careful to make sure her inventions didn't hurt anyone, it seemed even ba'ul had been taken into account, which made Emily smile for some reason. She got up from her sleeping place and scoured the sky line for signs of the Balloon, in the distance she could see a small flicker of light, which she assumed was the gas burner of the balloon's engine, even in the darkness she could make out the white and blue stripes on its canvas, it was the figure manning the balloon however, that caught her eye.

"By the spirits…. Is that who I think it is?"

Emily almost couldn't believe it, she franticly waved the balloon down and after some trail and error landed just outside their barrier zone.

"Blare!?"

Emily stared at her friend in both relief and confusion, what the hell was she doing here?

Blare ran up and hugged her so tightly that for a moment Emily couldn't breathe, and she had to gently pat her on the back to finally get her to let go.

"Thank the goddess your okay! I was so scared I'd get here to late! Pepper your okay to!"

She ran to hug Pepper as well who didn't get away from her steel-like grip with as much success as Emily, her protests as she tried to escape making her laugh.

"The hell are you doing here? Your supposed to be at Aurnion starting your knight duties."

Blare finally lets go of Pepper who dramatically took in several gulps of fresh air to recover as Blare turned to face her.

"I had to find you! Listen you _can't_ go over to Yurzorea, it's not safe! It's been taken over and there's nothing we can do about it."

Emily waves her hand at her, she swears Blare can state the obvious like a pro.

"So we noticed, otherwise we'd be camping there and not on this little island, they have guard towers and everything, but what I wanna know is how the hell their making those stones float in the air the way they do… who are these people anyway?"

"Captain Larr told me that Blood bound has taken over the whole region, it's unsafe for travelers and warriors alike to go near them."

Emily takes a moment to consider what Blare had told her.

"Blood bound…their that guild that went rouge a few years ago right? The ones that have been taking small towns hostage… what is their connection to the new blastia..?"

Blare shakes her head.

"I wouldn't know, but we need to get away from here as soon as possible, we're in more danger the longer we stay."

"What?"

Emily almost can't believe what she's hearing.

"We cant go back now! We're to close to learning something important! And there's no way I'm going home and facing uncle Flynn without something to show for it."

"But Emily!"

" _You_ can go home if you want."

Emily looks out on the horizon, she can just barely make out the outline of the floating stones from here.

"But I'm going to find out what their up to, what their doing is putting innocent lives at risk, I can't leave knowing that when we're right here."

"I came all this way to make sure they don't capture you! Who knows what they might do if they get their hands on one of the imperial princesses!? I don't want to find out and neither should you! Leave it to dad and uncle Yuri and Ioder who _know_ what there doing."

"Blare…"

Emily finally turns back to face her, she opens her mouth to say something then sees the scared look on Pepper's face, now isn't the time to argue with her, perhaps she should approach it another way.

"Look… I appreciate what you did to make sure we were okay, but you need to go home before you get into serious trouble for leaving like that."

Blare bites her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm already in serious trouble Emily… and there is no way I'm going home without you and leaving you out here to get hurt or worse… that would make everything I did for nothing…"

"Well in that case…"

Emily looks out at the skyline again, this time the faint colors of pink and red can be made out over the ocean, looks like there's no point in going back to sleep.

"Guess that means you'll be coming along for the ride, cuz' I'm not going home until I check the place out, and _you're_ not leaving until I go with you."

"Emily!"

Blare's protest falls on deaf ears and Emily goes to roll up her sleeping bag.

"Those are the choices Blare, take it or leave it. At least I'm giving you a choice, you can leave if you want, heck you can stay here and wait for us if you want. But I'm going and you can't stop me."

Blare forces air out of her nose in frustration, her face scrunching up in a way that Emily can only describe as: _(Adorably Angry)._ She relents though, closing her eyes as she resigns herself to the fact she isn't going to change Emily's mind.

"You know I could never sit here knowing your putting yourself in harms away."

"Learn how to today? I don't know Blare I don't wanna force you to come with us if you don't want to."

Blare sighs.

"If we're going we need a plan…how are we getting over there without them seeing us?"

"Well, I was thinking we could use the old row boat, should hold all three of us. If we're lucky we can row in while their busy scanning the other side of the island."

"Um.."

The two older girls look over as Pepper finally decides to join them in the conversation.

"Valor and I can cast a spell that will make it harder for them to notice us as long we row slowly."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Blare doesn't share Emily enthusiasm.

"I swear Emily… if things go bad, we _leave._ Alright? Promise me that!"

Emily mulls it over, Blare really has put herself in a crazy amount of trouble for her, and as much as she would hate to back out, she wouldn't want to risk her friends well being if things went south. She nod at Blare silently.

"Good…"

Blare replies quietly.

"I'll get the boat!"

Pepper runs off, with the anger between the two older girls resolved she can return to her normal, peppy self.

"Well, if we're doing this we better go now before the sun rises fully, the lighter it gets the harder it will be to sneak in."

Blare nods as well as she goes to get her things from the balloon.

"Hey… Blare?"

Blare turns back to face her best friend.

"I know the circumstances are stupid and all but… it's nice to have you back."

Blare manages to smile back at her.

"Yeah… it's nice to be back."

 **(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)**

OMG, I finally did it, I know guys I know… it's been months but with TOV finally back with definitive I HAD to get back to this story! As always comments and questions are welcome! I enjoy replying to questions! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, bye for now! 3


End file.
